That High School Hedgehog
by xTrappedButterflyx
Summary: High school. What more can be said? Sonic needs to survive his new and rowdy school, but knowing him, only trouble will ensue. Can the blue boy survive the high school, juggle family issues, and find the ultimate chili dog? It's only a matter of time until finals come, and who says he can't get a date to the Homecoming Dance? (I don't own Sonic or any other SEGA characters.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Kid, New First Day, New Problems

* * *

Sometimes, life doesn't go the way one expects it to. Life is like a merciless little gnat. It will pester you and buzz around your eyes and ears until you give up and freak out. Many teenagers expect life to be a complete breeze and go they way they want it to. It works for some.

"SONIC! GET YOUR BLUE-TAILED BEHIND DOWN HERE! NOW!"

Well, it works for _some_.

Rolled up in a mountain of covers, a wary grunt sounds. An unusually large, tan hand emerges from the blankets and snatches up a digital clock from the bed-side table. Two eyes peek out from the hole in the covers. _8:14 AM!? You have GOT to be kidding me... _The blanketed one sighs and tosses the clock across the room. It lands on the carpet with a soft thud.

Like a sloth, the young teen slowly unwraps the blankets around him, gets up, and staggers to the bathroom. _No point in showering today_, he thinks to himself. _I'll just brush my teeth and see what they want. _Without glancing in the mirror, the young boy squirts toothpaste onto his toothbrush and begins to rapidly brush his canines and molars. Depressing thoughts on how his day could go swirled through his head. Maybe he'll trip and fall? It doesn't seem likely, but he has had his moments. He could always get hit by a bus. But, honestly, how stupid would he have to be stand in the middle of the road? _Pretty darn stupid. _He finished up and went straight for the mouthwash. A disaster will befall him today. He doesn't doubt that. He spit into the sink, dotting the rim with a couple drops, and looked into the mirror. What he saw surprised him.

What reflected in the mirror was no average boy. He was completely blue. His whole body was cover in a vibrant, Dodger blue color. His hair was composed of five long spikes. The only spot untouched was his mouth, which was surrounded by a smooth patch of tan fur. That patch of fur was adorned with a black, nubby nose and large eyes. His eyes. His eye whites were huge, but his irises were a shamrock green. Did he even have eyelids? The young boy groaned in utter frustration.

For, it was not his appearance that surprised him, being a Mobian was completely normal, being a Mobian hedgehog was even more normal, but it was the state of his fur. It was disarray, and parts of his under-skin showed through. He usually didn't mind, but the lady downstairs did. Sighing, he swiped his hands across his fur and called it a day. No point in trying to look _too _presentable. Pulling on some worn jeans and a blue sweater, he trudged downstairs. Rounding a corner, he was greeted by the edge of a kitchen countertop and the smells of breakfast. Being slightly burnt, of course. A young woman faced him. She had to be in her late 30's and was also a Mobian. She looked similar to the teen, but had light blue eyes and lavender fur. She wore a simple yellow dress and white apron that complimented her fur. Contrary to the ferocity of her words before, she smiled softly at her son.

"Well! It's about time, sleepy head! How was your night?" The boy averted his eyes from her and shrugged. He walked towards the small breakfast table.

"It was fine, Mom." His mother gave him and upset look, but washed it away and grabbed a plate of food. Food should cheer him up. Across the table from him, another member of the family was engrossed in the daily newspaper. The young teen fiddled with his silverware and narrowed his eyes at the other. "'Morning to you too, Dad." The newspaper twitched, and another Mobian peeked out. He looked much more like his son, but he had a fringe of brown hair above his eyes, which were brown too. He gave his son a sheepish grin.

"Ah. 'Morning, Sonic! Sorry 'bout that. Just looking for any new jobs on market." Sonic nodded slowly and averted his eyes once more. His wife gave the older man a panicked glance. He should know better than to talk about that in front of him. The older man bit his lip and regretted his actions. It's best to change the subject. "Well! Bernie, don't you make the best food around or what?" Bernie looked at her husband mildly. He gets points for changing the topic, but he didn't need to lie about her cooking. Everyone knows she's better at baking anyways. Her husband shrugged as she put a plate of eggs, toast, and sausage in front on their son. Sonic glanced at his breakfast and sighed.

"Do I really need to eat this?" His mother fiddled with her apron. Here he goes...

"Of course you do! You need a healthy breakfast to start your day right." A sudden choking sound came from the head of the family. Sonic shifted in his seat as he watched his mother shoot his father a look out of the corner of his eye. He better watch his back. His mom turned back to him. "Please, sweetie. Just eat." Sonic questioned her.

"Why?" She looked taken back.

"H-Huh?"

"Why do I need to eat this?" Bernie looked into her son's angry eyes and fumbled with her apron's helm. Sonic never questioned his parents before. She and her husband shared a look. Things are getting worse. The atmosphere immediately got tense.

"Well, you should. I mean, it's a great way to start your day-" Sonic cut her off.

"No. Not that. _Why? _Why should I even be starting my day with "healthy breakfast"? What's the _point_?" Sonic's father banged the table and stood up. He would not watch this any longer. He would not watch his son disrespect his mother like that.

"_Because_, Sonic! Because you're starting new day of school at a new high school, and that's it, damn it!" Sonic rose hastily from his chair and narrowed his eyes at his parents. He hadn't finished growing, but he already taller than his mom and close to his dad. He wasn't trying to be menacing, but in Mobian households, this was a big offense. It was considered highly disrespectful for a younger Mobian to ever show any manner of defiance against his elders. Both his parents stood stunned, too shocked to comprehend what their son just did.

"Think about what you just said. This shouldn't even be happening, and it's all _your _fault." Sonic reached over the kitchen counter, grabbed an apple and left the room. Snatching up his backpack and shoes, he stormed out the door and slammed it behind him. _Serves them right_, Sonic thought this while sliding on his shoes and heading down his driveway._  
_

As he chowed down on his green apple, the young hedgehog found himself welling up in despair once again. His life had be going great. He was in good school, had great friends, had several girls after him, and was extremely popular. Everything was going great until a couple weeks ago.

* * *

Several weeks prior to today, Sonic was cruising with his friends at the local teen hangout. It was the said to be the coolest mall in all of Mobius, the name of the planet. The place was called Prim Park. It was the hottest spot, and all the teens from his school hung out there. Sonic was no exception as he laughed with his group of close friends and followers. A tall boy rose up from their table. He had fiery, red fur and violet colored eyes. He had spikes like Sonic, but his were longer and more limp. He was a handsome young man for an echidna, of course.

"All go buy some more drinks." Sonic jumped up and grabbed the edge of his friend's maroon shirt.

"I'll go with ya, Knuckles!" Knuckles gave Sonic a confused look as they walked over to smoothie bar.

"Can't take the popularity?" Sonic jabbed him in the side.

"More like I can't take pressure! Jeez, you think they'd cut a guy some slack! I can't ask out several girls to the Homecoming Dance." Knuckles shook his head as he paid for the drinks.

"Well, you don't have to rub it in!" They laughed heartily and continued to take hits at one another. Suddenly, Sonic's phone vibrated and stopped all conversation.

"Gotta take this. Go on to the others without me." Knuckles nodded and left. Sonic slid out his phone and answered the call. "Ye'llo? It's Sonic!"

"Sonic? Oh, sweetie. Hello." Sonic raised his left eye ridge. It was his mom. She sounded upset and quiet. She's usually so bright and happy when they talk.

"Yeah, Mom? What's up?" An almost inaudible sigh was heard on Sonic's end. Something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, I mean... Uh, sweetie, I think you need to come home now. It's important." Sonic was confused by this request but didn't ask why. He agreed and hung up. Sonic quickly returned to his table and reported that he had to leave.

"What!? Why!?" "No fair!" "Meeting some other girl, huh?" "Always Mr. Popular, I see." Sonic dodged the questions and comments with his usual charm and left the mall. The moment he was out of sight, he quickly dashed home with incredible speed. Many Mobians are blessed with usual talents and abilities. Sonic inherited super speed, agility, and great reflexes. Sonic ran past dozens of people and stopped in front of a beautiful blue two-story home. Using his key, he unlocked the door and headed in.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Sonic jogged towards the family room and looked inside. Both his parents were sitting on the couch, but something was wrong. The shades were pulled over the windows, giving the room a dark, depressing ambience. His parents were huddled together on their couch. His mother's arms were around her husband's neck while his head was in his hands. Sonic shuffled towards his parents and sat down on the couch with them.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked. Both his parents exchanged worried glances, and his father sighed.

"Sonic. We're moving." The air stilled. It was a strange feeling. Something in Sonic just halted. Sonic gazed at his dad.

"What?" Sonic's mother took his hand in hers.

"Sonic, sweetie, we're-" Sonic shook free and stood up.

"I heard what you said! I-I just..." He was stammering. Sonic never stammered before. _Why? What in the- I don't... _The poor boy couldn't even think straight. His father picked up his head looked his son in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic." He didn't need to hear anymore. With tears smearing his vision, Sonic dashed from the room and raced up the stairs. He crashed into his room and slammed the door behind him. He was moving. Sonic knew they were going far; he could tell by his parents' faces. No more school. No more friends. No more girlfriends. No more. He'd have to start all over again. _I've lived in this house since I was baby! Why!? They can't do this! This isn't fair!_ Sonic grabbed the nearest thing to him, his lamp, and smashed it against the wall. It shattered and glass flew across the floor. Angry and upset, Sonic stomped on every glass shard he could find, making more noise and more glass shards. Hot tears still covered his eyes until he finally broke down and yelled. It wasn't a sad yell. It was filled with anguish and despair. _  
_

Downstairs, his parents heard his emotion-filled screams and lowered their heads. Bernie patted her husband's back.

"It's not your fault, Jules. He'll understand later on." Jules sighed and clutched his wife's hand.

"I hope so."

Sonic didn't go to school for the rest of the week. He stayed home in bed until it was time to go. He had already messaged most of his close friends about his departure, and the sad responses he got only worsened his mood. Not wanting to see anyone before he left, he stayed out of sight until it was time to go. Sonic never felt more alone.

* * *

Sonic threw away his apple core into a nearby bush as he reached his new school. Dwelling over old memories always made him more down than up. Sonic's old school was called Emerald High. It was named that way after the mysterious Chaos Emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds were mysterious gems that had unlimited supplies of mystical powers; however, they have been missing from the public eye for over 200 years. Now, the gems are merely a child's tale. Emerald High is filled with prestigious kids with multiple backgrounds. The student body is filled with preppy and outgoing teens. It's always a great time at Emerald; however, Emerald has a "sister".

Emerald High's sister school is Chaos High. Like its name implies, Chaos High is filled with students that are opposite to Emerald High's. They're known for their reputation of being in gangs and being delinquents. Chaos High is a dark and broody venue; it's so much unlike its sister, Emerald High. It's located all the way on the other side of Green Hill Zone. Sonic used to live in Emerald Town, but now, he lives in Chaos Village. Even the new town he lives in is the opposite of his old one.

Sonic sighed as he looked up at the tall, depressing building. It looked almost scary. _What a beautiful place. All it's missing is the gravestones. _Sonic walked into the school and approached the front desk. A plump, green muskrat sat behind it. She bared her yellowing front teeth at the teen. Thinking it was a smile, Sonic gave her his trademark grin.

"State your business." Actually, she was sneering at him, and her voice didn't sound too pleasant either. Sonic instantly dropped his smile.

"Transfer student." The muskrat tapped away on her computer. A file and Sonic's picture soon popped up.

"Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog?" Sonic cringed at his full name. In Mobius, you must add your species into your name as well, so there's no confusion. That's not what Sonic hates though. _What type of last name is "Maurice"? _Sonic nodded. "Sit over there while I get your files." She jerked her thumb to a row of three plastic chairs against the wall. Sonic sat down in the left one. After a couple minutes, another student entered the building. He was a dull gray looking hedgehog with long spikes that had several black bands on them. He wore a black sweater and dark, faded jeans. His black boots looked very intense with the bright blue designs on them. Sonic stared at the student as he went to the front desk.

"Sorry for being late. Had some, uh, trouble getting here." He fumbled a little with his excuse and tried to act cool about it. The muskrat adjusted her eye glasses.

"Of course you did, Mr. Venice. Sit over there while I get your late pass ready." The teen nodded and sat on the other end of the row of chairs. Sonic shifted a bit and pretended not to notice the individual. He could already smell trouble coming off him. After a couple seconds, Sonic turned his head slightly to look at the other. His fur a was really dark grey. _If he washed it, you would look more white. Maybe even silver... _

"Hey." Sonic jumped slightly and scolded himself for looking so stupid. His eyes met with those of the other student. They were an intense gold. "You got something to say?"

"No. Not really. Why? You?" Sonic wasn't going to make himself look weak on his first day, that's for sure. The other hedgehog narrowed his eyes slightly.

"No, I don't." He turned away slightly, but then, he turned back around on Sonic. Sonic looked back at him. The guy looked at Sonic up and down. "Wait. Do I know you from somewhere?" Sonic gave him a bizarre look. _What's this silver-haired wannabe talking about!? Of course not- Wait. Silver... Silver! _Sonic blinked twice.

"Silver!?" Silver gaped back at him.

"Sonic!?" Sonic gasped in shock at his old childhood pal.

"Dude! It's been forever! How long has it been? 8 years?" Silver chuckled and smiled at his old friend.

"Actually, it's been 9. You were always bad at math anyways!" Sonic scoffed and returned the smile.

"Yeah, yeah." The two turned fully towards each other and began conversing deeper. "I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you since you moved away. We were 7 back then, remember?" Silver nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. Man, you changed, Sonic." Sonic raised an eye ridge and gaped at Silver.

"You think _I _changed? Dude, do you even own a mirror?" Silver and Sonic laughed, but on the inside, Sonic was serious. Silver changed way too much. His fur used to be so much lighter, and he never wore such dark clothing. Something happened, and Sonic was almost sure this school was apart of it. "Silver, really, what happened? Why'd you move all the way out here?" Silver looked down and sighed. This caught Sonic off-guard, for Silver never showed any of sadness on the outside. Silver was really "lock-and-key" kind of guy. He would tell you all his positive emotions out loud and proud, but if he was ever sad or depressed, he'd keep it inside, but you could still see it in his face or eyes no matter how much he smiled.

"What can I say? My old man couldn't keep a job. We had to leave." Sonic nodded.

"I know how that feels." Silver looked up.

"No way. That's why you moved?" Sonic nodded. Actually, that's what Sonic assumed. He didn't really know the full story. "Sorry to hear that. Say, how's Blaze doing?" Blaze was Silver's very close friend. The two were almost inseparable. People used to joke about how they were like husband and wife, but the two took it as a compliment. When Silver left, Blaze was super depressed. She'd hang out with Sonic and others, but she rarely talked and never seemed all that interested. Sonic shrugged.

"She's okay, I guess. She missed you a lot. Actually, maybe she _still _misses you. I don't know." Silver sucked in his breath and sighed again. "You okay?"

"I don't know anymore, honestly." Before Sonic could console him, the muskrat secretary interrupted.

"Mr. Maurice? Mr. Venice?" The two got up. "Here's you late pass, Mr. Venice, and here's your student information, Mr. Maurice." They received their items and thanked her. "Mr. Venice, would you kindly escort Mr. Maurice to his classes." It wasn't even a question; it was an order. _Rude_, Sonic thought. Silver rolled his eyes and prompted Sonic to follow him. They went down a long hallway and up a pair of staircases. Silver started to talk as they walked.

"This floor is where your locker will be. Most of your classes will be here too. If you're ever lost, do _not _ask around." Sonic looked at Silver. Isn't he giving the opposite kind of advice? "Trust me. People will mess with you and send to the completely wrong places. You'll look like an idiot and be late all at the same time." Sonic nodded. "Well, being the new kid, you're already a walking target."

"How come?" They stopped in front of the door. It was their homeroom, which they were both late for. Silver placed a hand on the door knob and sighed.

"You're about see." Silver flung open the door into the classroom. There were twenty-four students and one teacher in the room. All the Mobian students turned and stared at Sonic and Silver with little to no interest. The teacher stood next to his desk. He was a tall man with buff shoulders and a red torso. His dark brown suit seemed to constrict him in multiple ways. He had long, black horns on his head with red under-fangs for a mouth and glowing yellow eyes. His large red hands had dull blue claws on each finger. His name tag only read "Zavok". It almost goes without saying; this teacher was intimidating. Sonic stared in shock. _Teacher!? This guy looks like a murderer! Who would hire him!? _Silver cleared his throat.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Zavok. Had to escort the new kid up here." Sonic took that as his cue and stepped forward.

"Yes, sorry 'bout that. My name's-"

"Three thousand." The teacher's voice boomed, cutting Sonic off. Sonic blinked.

"H-Huh?"

"Must I repeat myself? I said, three thousand. I want a three thousand word essay and one thousand word synopsis on my desk the next time you two see me. Each." Sonic stared at him. _Is he serious? _Sonic could not believe a teacher like this even existed. This had to be a joke.

"Are you serious?" Silver and the other students looked at him. "An essay? On what!? I didn't even do anything!" Sonic was not about to put up with meaningless crap. The class was shocked that he even talked back, much less give the teacher attitude. A _new student _talking back to _the _Mr. Zavok was whole other show. Silver was too shocked to stop him. The teacher stared him down.

"It will be on your snappy attitude, disgusting tone of voice, ridiculous accent, and how you were tardy for your first day of my class. In fact, make it five thousand words with a two thousand synopsis." Mr. Zavok turned his back on an extremely peeved off blue hedgehog.

Sonic rarely cursed. He was usually too good-natured and happy to do so. If you asked his friends if he ever cursed, they'd all say no without missing a beat. Sonic had a clean mouth. However, this was the one time Sonic lost his cool. Instead of taking his seat right away, Sonic cocked his head while giving his teacher the most disgusted look. Quietly but clearly, he mouthed the words "Motherfucker said what now?" to the back of his teacher's head. Mr. Zavok didn't see, but everybody else did. They all gave Sonic shocked looks and bemused smirks. Silver couldn't believe what he saw. Sonic could not been serious, could he? Some students started snickering and caught Mr. Zavok's attention.

"What's so funny?" No one said a word, but some people gave Sonic short glances. Silver pulled Sonic away from the door and to a seat before Mr. Zavok could look at him. Mr. Zavok glared at the back of Sonic's head and resumed writing his lesson plan on the board. Sonic and Silver took their seats in the right-middle of the classroom. Silver took out a sheet of paper, wrote something down, and handed it to Sonic. Sonic took it and read the note.

_'I cannot believe you just did that.'-Sil _Sonic gave him a look and took out his pencil to write down something. Keeping his eye on Mr. Zavok, he handed it back to Silver.

_'He deserved it.'-Son _Silver wrote back and continued passing.

_'You really wanna die on your first day, don't you?'_

_'Hey, no else seemed to mind.'_

_'I'm serious, Sonic. No idiot makes an enemy of The Zavok on their first day.'_

_'I'm honestly too mad right now to care, Silver.'_

_'You should care. Check your schedule. Who's your 7th period teacher?'_ Sonic flipped through his papers and looked at his schedule. He almost groaned out loud.

_'Why does the world hate me? Things were going so well only a couple weeks ago for me! They were going my way. What happened?'_

_'How should I know? I'm not a psychic. Better get started on your essay. Oh, btw, this may be a little belated, but Welcome to the Hell known as Chaos High! Please, don't enjoy your stay. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You're A Deadman, A Deadman I Tell You

* * *

People tend to describe their days with they way they feel. Whether it's a "good day" or a "bad day", or it's an "on-day" or an "off-day", that's how they are categorized. When someone has a "bad day" last week but a "good day" a week later, they probably won't even remember their previous week's day of misfortune. No one remembers all their days of good luck and bad karma. It's simply impossible.

"Move it, Blue Boy!" Sonic felt another push to his right side as he collied with yet another student in the overflowing hallway. "Hey! Watch it!"

Sonic might be an _exception_ to this rule.

"SONIC! GET OVER HERE!" Moaning in pain, Sonic turned his head and caught sight of Silver presses against the left wall of the hallway. He practically swam over to Silver and pressed his back to wall as well. 3rd period had just ended in Chaos High, and everybody was heading to 4th. Sonic was lucky his first three classes were practically next to each other, but, to his misfortune, his 4th period was located upstairs. The stairs were already bad enough. Bodies tumbling down the steps and fights breaking out were a common thing. Sonic almost got knocked out by this beaver throwing down drop-kicks to a badger. How that fight turned out will be a mystery to him. Since they were on a higher floor, they'd encountered mostly juniors and some seniors. They were all rough and not a bit forgiving.

Sonic huffed as people bustled by shouting and cursing and shoving. Sweat lined his forehead, and when he pulled up his sweater to inspect himself, bruises were already forming on his stomach and sides. Sonic couldn't even believe it. He had to practically fight his way around to even _attend _his classes. Sonic looked up at Silver, who was looking at a bruise on his forearm.

"How do you go through this everyday?" Silver looked at Sonic and pointed to his ear. It was way too loud for normal talking. "HOW DO YOU GO THROUGH THIS EVERYDAY?" Silver nodded, catching what he said and shouted back.

"LOTS OF PRACTICE AND LOTS OF PAIN. DON'T WORRY. YOU'LL GET USED TO IT!" Sonic didn't know if he wanted to "get used to it". This place was way too rowdy. Back at Emerald, no one pushed you and started meaningless fights in the middle of class change. Silver looked around the corner, took Sonic's arm, and jerked his head. Time to go again. Sonic sighed to himself and followed along.

"THIS IS INSANE, SILVER! YOU KNOW THAT?"

"I KNOW! JUST DEAL WITH IT. WE'RE ALMOST THERE." Sonic grunted and pushed past a group of demonic-looking bobcats. Earning a hiss from one of the bobcats, Sonic noticed even more on how he was being more bullied than anyone else. Silver already explained why to him. Being new made him a target. Silver said it had to do with his clothes. When Sonic asked why, Silver replied it had to do with how brightly colored and prim he looked. Sonic's sweater _was _new, so he probably did have it coming. Silver also said walking around and "gazing at everything like a clueless tourist" didn't help either. Sonic didn't reply to that but knew it was probably true.

Sonic squeezed himself ahead and noticed Silver was lagging behind. One of their teachers made Silver carry a large stack of files and papers to their next class. Even though he was used to it, Sonic could tell that Silver was having a hard time. Sonic wadded a little towards Silver and took more than half of the stack. Silver shot him a grateful smile.

"JUST BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU WALK." Sonic scoffed and continued to look behind him at Silver.

"WHO COULD I POSSIBLY BUMP IN-" Suddenly, Sonic felt his body collide with another student. The files flew out of his hands and crashed into said student while Sonic clutched caught himself and groaned. _OW! What's this guy made out of? Bricks!? _Sonic laughed to himself and looked at the student in front of him. _Oh, he's a hedgehog. _

The other student was indeed a hedgehog. He had midnight black fur and a tan patch of fur that outlined his mouth. His spikes were something else. Each spike had a stripe of blood red going down them, and they protruded irregularly. The teen wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a deep v-neck. Fluffy white fur popped out from that area. He wore grey, acid-wash jeans with oddly structured white shoes. Sonic looked into his glowing red eyes and shrugged to himself. _He's got some type of air around him, but that doesn't make him too intimidating. Just standoffish. _

"Sorry 'bout that! Didn't mean to hit ya there, but hey, what can a guy do?" Sonic brushed off the slightly taller teen's shoulders and smiled. The black hedgehog narrowed his eyes at the blue one. He was not amused. _Jeez, he could at least lighten up. _"I really am sorry." Sonic bent down to pick up the papers. _Huh. I'm surprised no one bumped into me or stepped on any of the papers. Plus, has it gotten quieter in here or something? Nah, it's probably just me. _Sonic continued to talk as he grabbed the papers. "But, I'm not going to apologize for getting in your way or anything else. We both didn't watch where we were going; we're both at fault. So, not to be rude or whatever, but could you help a guy out and pick up some papers?" Sonic handed some papers to the black hedgehog, who took them without emotion. "Thanks buddy!" Sonic picked up the rest and stood up._  
_

"You were a real help!" Sonic wasn't being sarcastic either. This was one of the first guys not giving him trouble. He appreciated it. The black hedgehog handed him back the papers and looked closely at Sonic.

"What's your name?" Sonic was surprised. He had a quiet and calm but mature voice. _That's new. _Sonic decided to joke around some more just to be safe.

"Hey, isn't it rude to ask someone their name without giving your own?" Sonic smiled again and turned towards Silver. "Right, Sil-" Sonic's voice died out upon looking at Silver face. Silver looked as white as a ghost. He was frozen in shock and fear. Before Sonic could comment on his friend's new color scheme, he looked around and noticed everyone else was the same way. No one moved or talked. They probably didn't care about be late either. Even the people who were fighting stopped and stared at Sonic. _Huh. So, it wasn't just me. _Sonic turned back to the other hedgehog. "Er, never mind. I guess there's no point. The name's Sonic. How about you?" At that moment, Sonic also realized another Mobian next to the black hedgehog. He wore a dark, grey hooded jacket that overshadowed his entire face. He had on dark jeans and shoes that looked just like the black hedgehog's. The hooded hedgehog crossed his arms while the black one placed on hand in his pocket.

"My name is Shadow. Are you new?" Sonic nodded. Shadow's eyes remained narrowed at him. "Okay then. Here's a word of advice: watch you back, Sonic." With that small yet bone-chilling remark, Shadow and the hooded Mobian walked past him and left. Once they were completely gone, Sonic turned to Silver and raised an eye ridge.

"What'd I do?" Silver shook his head at the clueless, blue hedgehog. Sonic could not be serious. Sonic shrugged and began walking again, and, to his utter surprise, people began letting him pass. The hallway was still dead silent, but people let Sonic and Silver pass them with ease. They stared so intensely at the blue teen that he wondered if they were up to something. Sonic got closer to Silver and began to whisper.

"This is freaky." Silver hissed back at him.

"This is all your fault!" _How's it my fault again?_, Sonic thought to himself. He couldn't figure out why and gave up. A sudden thought popped into his head.

"Holy cow, Silver! They're totally treating me like that human guy. You know, the guy who parted the Red Sea on Earth. Look, it's like _I'm _parting the Red Sea of students! What was his name? Jonah?"

"Jesus, Sonic."

"No? Oh, then maybe Jacques?" Silver steamed up and nudged his friend.

"No, Sonic! Jesus! His name was Jesus. The human prophet!" Sonic nodded and Silver ditched him and hurried to class. Confused, Sonic hurried after him, but he still got weird looks by students. He soon caught up before they got to the classroom.

"What's your deal? Are you mad at me?" Silver stopped and turned on Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm gonna say this as friendly as possible. You ready?"

"Sure, even though I know you won't." Silver nodded.

"Okay then. Sonic?"

"Silver?"

"You're a deadman! A deadman, I tell you! Do not expect me at your funeral!" Silver grew red in the face and walked in the classroom, leaving poor Sonic in utter confusion. _Is this because of that Shadow guy? Aw man! This is definitely not my day. _Sonic sighed and walked in, wondering how to make it up to Silver._  
_

* * *

Halfway in between 4th period was lunch break. Silver was still at his desk when Sonic came up to him and put something in front of him. It was a origami paper hat with the words "I've got a stupid best friend, but I still love him." written on it. Silver looked at the hat and smiled at a clearly saddened Sonic.

"No other words could be more true."

"I'm really sorry." Silver sighed and got up from his seat.

"I know it wasn't your fault." Silver tucked the hat in his backpack and shrugged it on. "I just can't believe you confronted Shadow like that. You almost gave me a heart attack. I don't wanna see ya get slaughtered, Sonic." Sonic gave him bland look.

"Thought you weren't coming to my funeral anyway?" Silver gave him a playful look.

"You know better. Of course I would come, but I don't wanna see you have an early death." Silver and Sonic proceeded to walk out the classroom and downstairs. There were less students around, but Sonic still received the usual stares and whispers. Silver guided Sonic all the way to the other side of the school and inside the gym. Once they were there, Sonic talked again.

"How was I supposed to know that guy was a big deal?" They walked across the gym floor and towards the bleachers.

"Um, you couldn't take a hint?"

"Come on! The guy looked so unsociable. Is he really that popular?" Silver walked up the bleachers and looked back at Sonic.

"In a bad sort of way, uh, yeah!" They walked all the way to the top of the bleachers and towards the side of the wall they connected to. That part of the wall was covered by the banner that read "Chaos High Overlords!". The banner stretched across the whole upper side of the gym wall. Silver looked left and right before he peeled back part of the banner and ducked inside. Sonic was appalled. _A secret room? _Sonic looked around and quickly followed Silver inside.

The room wasn't as big as a classroom, but it could easily hold about fifth-teen people max. It looked like it was sculpted out of the gym's internal wall and exterior wall as well. It was dim except for the candle light and the light coming through from the banner's material. A couple beanbag chairs, posters, CD's, comics, and empty soda bottles were scattered across the room. It was the ultimate hideout. Well, to Sonic, it was. He sucked in his breath.

"Whoa."

"Hey, who's this?" Sonic jerked his head to a group of Mobian teens lounging in the corner. _Where'd they come from? _Silver approached them, so Sonic followed cautiously.

"He's a friend of mine. Just came to say hello." The teen sitting in the middle stood up and walked up towards them.

"Any friend of Silver's is a friend of mine." He was covered in fuchsia purple scales and had a short golden horn. He was a chameleon, and looked like he was Sonic and Silver's age. He wore dark, grey cargo pants and a short-sleeved black t-shirt. There were bandages covered around his arms and spiky metal bracelets and anklets. His vibrant purple running shoes certainly caught Sonic's attention.

"Thanks, Espio." Espio, the chameleon teen, nodded.

"No problem, Silver." He turned to Sonic. "Welcome to the Chaotix Gang." Sonic blinked at him.

"Wait. Espio? Are you the same Espio who's Vector's friend?" Espio blinked upon hearing his friend's name.

"Why, yes. We're partners in the same agency. We work together."

"Oh, okay! Well, it's a pleasure to meet ya! I'm Sonic! I'm also a friend of Vector's." They shook hands briefly.

"Sonic? Oh. So, _you're _the stupid hedgehog who's being targeted by Shadow." Sonic flinched. _Jeez, this guy sure doesn't pull his punches, huh? _

"What's up with that Shadow guy anyway? I don't get him." Espio and Silver exchanged looks. Silver sighed and shook his head towards Espio. Espio looked back at Sonic.

"Shadow's not a guy you want to mess with. He's usually very quiet and on his own, well, except when he's with Mephiles. They tend hang out a lot." Sonic gave him a confused look.

"Mephiles?" Silver stepped in.

"The hooded hedgehog that was with Shadow earlier. He _never _shows his face. Shadow's probably the only one who's ever seen it though. The only way we know he's a hedgehog was because he _told _us. The guy's a real mystery." Espio nodded.

"Yeah, he's also pretty dangerous. Some guys tried messing with them once, and it was a bloodbath. It was one of the scariest things I ever saw. I mean, I couldn't see all of it. Too many people were in the way, but I saw blood flying above their heads. For real. _Blood _was _flying_. When it was over, the two walked away like it didn't even happen. There were already rumors going around about them being in some dark and shady stuff, but I had no idea they were so powerful." Silver poked Sonic in the ribcage.

"Get it, Sonic? You could've _died_." Sonic gulped. Sure, Sonic's fought guys before. He's fought them with friends and on his own, but he had no idea guys from Chaos High could be so murderous. _They're going to turn me into blue mink coat the next time I mouth off to them. _Sonic's usual playful ways and sarcasm wouldn't help him next time.

"Don't worry, Sonic," Espio reassured him,"Shadow actually likes me. Even though he's a junior, I had a Home Ec project with him last year, and we totally bonded. I'll try to talk to him about you, okay?" Sonic gazed at him with utter admiration and clutched his hands together.

"My hero!" Espio chuckled with the others while Silver rolled his eyes.

"It's really nothing. Besides, when you get to know him, Shadow's not that bad. Mephiles is still mystery to me, but he's okay with me around." Espio went to the corner of the hideout and kneeled in front of a mini-fridge. "Hungry?" Sonic nodded and instantly felt regretful. He blew off breakfast with his parents this morning even though his mother tried so hard making it. He'd have to make it up to them later. Sonic was still upset with them, but he loved his parents to death. He only felt guilt and unhappiness eat at his heart when he thought of them. Espio threw him and Silver bags of chips and sodas as they sunk into beanbag chairs. While Sonic was eating, Silver spoke up.

"By the way, Sonic and I got essays from Zavok due for 7th period." Espio popped a bottle of soda and eyed them over the rim.

"Late again?" Silver nudged Sonic.

"That and Sonic mouthed off to Zavok." Espio sputtered his soda and looked at Sonic anew.

"Either you got some serious guts or a death wish. I can't tell." Sonic shrugged while eating his chips.

"Little bit of both." Espio scoffed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Give them to me. I got a guy here who can do them for you. Just name the conditions, and he'll be done super quick." Sonic was surprised. _Is this some sweet underground dealings or what?_ "If it's Zavok, he doesn't deserve your real, hard work. He's just another bully of a teacher." Silver and Sonic agreed as Espio handed a blue iguana the papers. After going over the conditions of the papers, the friends sat back and relaxed. They all joked and conversed smoothly and lightly. It reminded Sonic of talking with his old friends. He felt sadness pang his heart but expelled it away. Espio got up and gave them back their papers.

"Lunch period is ending soon. You better head back." Sonic and Silver thanked Espio. He waved it off. "It was nothing. Really. I'm leaving now." Espio turned toward the exit and stopped just short of leaving. He looked back at Sonic. "Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Just a friendly remark on something I heard was going around among the students: amphibians don't smell good." With that mysterious remark, Espio's whole body vanished in the blink of an eye. The banner exit wavered up a little and stilled. Espio was gone. Sonic rubbed his eyes and stared at the spot.

"He's amazing." Silver nodded.

"He's a ninja."

"For real!?"

"Just a rumor. People say he practices at his grandfather's dojo after school. I believe it. He seems like the type of guy to do something that cool."

"Whoa. Huh. Wait? What did he mean by "amphibians don't smell good"?" Silver shuddered.

"Knowing this horrid school, I'm guessing you're going to find out soon."

* * *

It was 7th period, the last class of the day. Sonic was almost there. He's almost free. _Freedom! I can smell it_, he thought this as he glanced at the window every few seconds. This entire day had overwhelmed the sorry teen, and he was itching to get outside and away from Chaos High.

"Ahem." Sonic looked in front of him and noticed Zavok standing there. He was too busy wanting to get out to notice him there.

"Uh, yes, sir?" Sonic was going for a more polite approach and didn't want any trouble. He had ten minutes left; he had to make it. Zavok narrowed his eyes at the blue hedgehog and stuck out his hand.

"Your essay and synopsis." Sonic blinked.

"Oh! My bad. Here." Sonic reached in his backpack and pulled out his papers. Sonic never cheated when it came to classwork before, so he was a little worried when he handed Zavok the essay. _Please don't noticed_, he silently prayed. Zavok took the papers and silently skimmed through them. Every student in the class was looking at Sonic and Zavok. Some were hoping for another show like this morning. Silver prayed Sonic wouldn't screw things up. Sonic gulped as time seemed to tick slowly. Zavok put done the papers and stared into Sonic's eyes.

"Decent." Sonic almost cheered. "But, not good enough." Sonic's face fell. _WHAT!? _

"W-What do you mean "not good enough"? I did what you asked, sir." Zavok smoothed the papers out and eyed Sonic.

"True, true. But, _my _standards are usually higher." _How's this possible!? He basically received the same type and quality essay from Silver! _Sonic clenched his fist and breathed out slowly. _He's just trying to rile you up, Sonic. Calm down._

"Sir?" Zavok gave Sonic a disgusted look. He was obviously over the whole "teacher's pet" act.

"What?"

"I am so sorry." Sonic got up and bowed his head to the evil teacher. Zavok jumped back in surprise. Everyone was shocked once again. What was Sonic up to? "I usually give my best during essays, you know. But, this day has been so troublesome and tiring for me. I didn't have much time to do it." Sonic was lying through his teeth, that's what he was doing. He was going for compassion as a new student of the class and school. If he talked just enough, Zavok should let him go. Zavok should be forced to be the "compassionate and understanding" teacher he is. _Take this, Zavok! See if you can be all high and mighty now. _"You even gave me a full day. Emerald was so much harsher. We had so much more work to do. I'll do my best next time. I am so sorry." Sonic almost smiled in the end. Had he done it? Did he win? Sonic picked up his face and expected to see a face of compassion or slight defeat, but he instead saw a mask of anger and fury. _W-W-W-W-Whaaaaat!?_

"Are you making a fool of me, hedgehog?" Sonic jumped back and gaped. He called him "hedgehog". That was a generic insult, and Sonic didn't like it.

"No! I'm apologizing for my essay!"

"Or, are you trying to use the "guilt card" on me, hm!?" Sonic bit his lip. _He must not care about his reputation if he's saying it out loud.__  
_

"Okay, so I was a little, but come on, Mr. Zavok! Why so stiff? How come you don't like my paper?" The other students were enjoying this. Twice in one day Zavok was getting mouthed back by a student. No one's ever done this before, and they were spreading the news too. Several students typed away on their phones as Zavok faced Sonic. Silver, however, looked like he was going to faint. He wondered if he would ever have another peaceful day with Sonic around.

"Stop messing with me. Do you wish to be removed from my class?" Sonic crossed his arms. Sure, Zavok was scary, really scary, but he wasn't going to take this.

"Of course not. But now, I want something else. I want your opinion on my paper. You know, as a teacher and all, shouldn't you give me one? Why's my paper "not good enough"?" Zavok folded his arms across his large chest. Never has a student stood up to him like that, and while he can't get Sonic removed for any misbehavior yet, he had plans to make his life in this classroom a walking nightmare. Zavok smiled evilly, and Sonic got a little worried. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Fine! Your essay was _decent_, yes. But! For all the essays I require from only _you_," he pointed at Sonic,"from now on, I want them in standard-college format. No holes. Copy paper only. No more blue ink or pencil. Only black ink. No words on the back pages anymore. Only front. And, you will submit them to me before you sit down and have to orally state what you wrote. You'll only read your synopsis. I get annoyed with your "giddy" voice. That is all." The bell rang. Class was officially over. "Ah. I think that ends our lesson. Have a good day, _Mr. Hedgehog_. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Zavok picked up his briefcase, turned, and left the room. No one could believe what they just saw. Zavok not only bullied Sonic _directly_, but he gave him the worst writing conditions possible. Everyone looked at Sonic, waiting for a reaction.

"Wow." Sonic blinked. He didn't even seem that angry, just surprised. "I'm guessing we all know who _didn't_ get invited to birthday parties as a kid." He jerked his thumb at Zavok's desk and gave the class a humor-filled face. An uproar of laughter sounded in the classroom. Some of his fellow classmates got up and gave him high-fives while others agreed with how prissy Zavok acted. Even Silver agreed that what Zavok did was uncalled for.

"He acted to defensive. I can't believe he gave you such a silly writing condition." Sonic nodded as his classmates began to file out.

"I know! I mean, really, Silver, no one else has ever stood up to him? That was totally easy." Silver shrugged.

"I guess Espio was right about your guts. I just think you have too little brain." Sonic chuckled. He and Silver picked up their bags and began to leave the classroom. They walked down the halls, and Sonic was greeted with more whispers and stares, but the hallways were pretty loud again.

"WANNA COME TO MY HOUSE THIS AFTERNOON?" Sonic asked over the uproar of noise. Silver dodged a book being thrown in his direction. He looked up and nodded.

"SURE! I MISS SEEING YOUR PARENTS. THEY'RE THE BEST!" Sonic jumped over a familiar bobcat, who was knocked out and bleeding, and agreed.

"I KNOW." Sonic's parents were great parents, and Sonic still wanted to make it up to them. _I know... _They reached the main entrance of the school. No one was going out the main entrance. Everyone seemed to mill out the side entrances and the back ones. Sonic cocked an eyebrow at the deserted main entrance. "What's up with this?" Silver shook his head.

"No idea." They two teens walked out the entrance together. At the main entrance of the school was a concrete awning that gave the entrance some shade. Sonic and Silver stepped out and observed the scene in front of them. Almost all of the students of Chaos High were out on the front lawn. Most of them had their backs to the two. "This makes no sense." Sonic turned to Silver. "Why go out the other exits just to come to the front lawn?" Sonic had no clue. Something must be going on. They walked out into the open and heard a voice.

"NOW!" Sonic looked up and watched the horror begin to unfold. Several students were on top of the awning with large, white buckets in their hands. They tipped the buckets over, and a mixture of red and green mush sloshed out. _"Amphibians don't smell good." _To Sonic, it was happening a tad bit too slow. Hurriedly, he grabbed Silver's hand and used his speed to get them to safety. They looked back just in time to see the mush splatter to the ground. Boos and jeers echoed through the crowd. Sonic turned to them then to Silver.

"Frog guts?" He looked at the mess again and back to Silver. "Are they serious?" Silver sighed.

"Yep. And, thanks for that. Getting me out of the way." Sonic shook his head.

"It was no big deal. But, frog guts? Really? That's just gross." Sonic looked up at the students on top of the awning. They looked angry and appalled. "Thanks but no thanks! I enjoy my clothes clean!" They glared then smirked at him. _Wait, why are they smiling?_

"But, we don't!" Sonic turned around too late. Two students had snuck up behind him and Silver and threw a bucket full of goo at them. The cold, slimy mess hit Sonic and ran down his sides. Laughter thundered in the crowd of students. They all looked and laughed at Sonic. Some took pictures while others recorded the whole thing. Sonic grew red and looked at Silver. His poor friend was covered in slime and looked down, accepting the humiliation. Sonic wouldn't have that. Anger pulsed in his veins. He looked around and spotted two empty buckets. Quickly, he grabbed them and began to slosh the remains of red and green entrails from the ground in them. _Let's see if they can take what they dish_ _out! _

"Yoo hoo! Student body of Chaos!" Numbers of people stopped laughing and stared at an angry blue hedgehog. Sonic smirked. "Take this, assholes!" Using his speed and strength, Sonic twirled and vaulted the two buckets. One went up to the awning full of the student, and the other went to the massive crowd of students. The awning students were hit hard with the guts and fell back. The second bucket soared across the massive crowd. Chunks of frog guts flew out and splattered a number of suspecting and unsuspecting teens. Screams of anger and laughs of cruelty mixed in the crowd. Soon, a number of fights broke out among the students. Some were coming Sonic's way. Winking at the opponents, Sonic took Silver's hand and dashed from the scene. They ran from school grounds and to Sonic's neighborhood. Silver let go of Sonic's hand and ran alongside him until the reached the neighborhood. They stopped and looked at each other.

Then, they laughed. They laughed like there was no tomorrow. The laughter of the two filled the neighborhood and their hearts. They looked at each other and chuckled to no end.

"I can't believe you did that, Sonic!" Sonic smiled at Silver's enthusiasm. "That was so cool! Dude, did you _see _their faces!?"

"Um, yeah, I was kind of there!" They laughed again, and Silver looked at Sonic.

"Thank you. I mean it. I owe you." Sonic placed an arm around Silver's shoulder.

"What are friends for?" Silver smiled softly and placed his arm around Sonic's shoulder. They walked Sonic's house together, smiling and oozing with frog organs. Sonic unlocked his front door and called out.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home, and I brought a friend!" Sonic's parents came out of the family room and looked at their son.

"S-Sonic!?" His mother cried. "What happened to you!?" Sonic was covered in the slime and smelled terrible; Silver was no better. Sonic waved her off.

"School stuff. It's whatever. Now, look who I brought!" Sonic jumped out of the doorway and presented a slimy but shy-looking Silver. Silver waved at them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Maurice." They blinked.

"Silver!?" Sonic nodded and ignored his parents' visual response to Silver's appearance.

"That's right! Now then, Silver and I are going to take showers. Maybe a couple, actually. Mom, can you start cooking dinner? I'm starving! Oh, by the way, get comfortable. I got to tell you what happened today in school! Let's just say it was the best worst first-day-of-school I ever had!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Trouble? Bring It On! Part 1

* * *

Meeting new people means many different things to many people. It means making a new friend, having a clean slate, or learning about someone new or interesting. Many different people have many reactions to meeting someone new. These reactions can be positive or negative. There is really no in-between.

"Sonic! Wake up! We have school to go to!" Sonic groaned under his covers.

"Five more minutes, Silver."

"No! We have to go. Your mom's going to get mad. Besides, you still have people to meet and allies to make. After your little stunt, we can't have the _whole _school hating you, now can we?" The blue hedgehog slowly got up from his bed, hidden in a mound of covers. He peeked out at Silver.

"I don't know about that."

Today, Sonic is going to challenge that.

Silver shook his head at his friend and grabbed the covers, so Sonic fought back. After several minutes of tugging and wrestling over the sheets, Silver reached down and bit the blue teen's ankle.

"Ow! Silver! What are ya? Part vampire!?" Silver shoved Sonic to the ground and stole the covers.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, I am." Silver grinned and showed off his sharp incisors. Some Mobians have two pairs of teeth. Their first pair are normal, straight teeth, but their second pair are their more primitive teeth. These are the Mobians' natural and more wild set. In the case of hedgehogs, they have sharp teeth that are often referred to as they're "fangs". _I have sharp teeth too, jerk_, Sonic thought mildly. He jump up and attempted to bite Silver back. The other teen jumped out of the way and bared his teeth. "Bring it!"

"Gladly!" Sonic tackled Silver to the ground and wrapped his arms around him. After a couple more minutes of wrestling, Sonic threw his head back and bit Silver's unguarded ear.

"Ouch! Hey!" Sonic grinned and jumped up. Having won the brawl, he raced to the bathroom to get ready. Silver kicked some clothes out of his way and went downstairs. Silver had spent the night at Sonic's house. Being with his best friend again was like a dream to the gloomy teenage Mobian. They had talked for hours and connected again. Sonic's parents were happy to see Silver too. Sonic's mom looked up and smiled at Silver walking in.

"'Morning, sweetheart! How was your night?" Silver blushed lightly and smiled.

"Good morning! It was good! Oh, and, um, I'm really sorry about the ruckus from earlier. Sonic didn't want to get up." Bernie smiled at the teen. Silver was always so polite and was constantly keeping track Sonic when they were younger. She waved him off kindly.

"It's fine, it's fine. We all know how Sonic is." Sonic's father chuckled and set down his toast.

"Ain't that the truth!" They all laughed, and Silver sat down. He began helping himself as Sonic's parents exchanged worried looks. "Silver?"

"Yes?" Jules stirred his coffee and gazed at the boy in front of him. Carefully, he replied to him.

"How are your parents doing?" Silver's cheerfulness vanished instantly, and his smile dropped. Ever since he was young, Silver has had problems with his parents. The Venice household was always a complicated and never a happy place. Young Silver never said anything to his friends, but every one of their parents knew just a bit better. A young child should never go to his first day of school without his parents. A young child should never have no lunch to eat on some days. A young child should never have to say, "Daddy's living over there for a while." or "Mommy's staying at this man's house for a bit.". Sonic's parents were almost like Silver's real ones. They practically raised Silver with Sonic, and Silver confides with them about everything. Bernie placed a hand on Silver's shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetie. You can tell us." Silver froze up. After being deprived of them for almost 10 years, it felt like a dream come true for the young Mobian teen to have the Maurice parents back. He coughed as tears filled his eyes. His throat swelled up as he coughed some more. Soon his coughs grew into held back cries as Sonic's mother pressed his face into her arms. She held on tight as the front of her dress grew wet with tears, and muffled cries filled the room. Bernie looked at her husband, who shook his head in disbelief. If only they knew things would get this bad.

"Hey! I'm coming down soon! Silver, you better save me some french toast or else!" Sonic had just got out of the shower and was oblivious to what was happening below. Silver quickly got out of Bernie's arms and wiped his face clean. Sonic's mother handed him a napkin and completely understood. They knew Silver didn't want others to know about his situation. Bernie covered the front of her dress with her cooking apron as they heard Sonic upstairs. Sonic bounded downstairs and found Silver eating french toast. "You save me any?"

"If I didn't, what would you do? Attack me?" Sonic gave him a look as if to say, 'Don't put it past me.' and sat down next to him. Silver and Sonic ate heartily and chatted the whole time. Sonic noticed Silver's slightly red eyes but said nothing. _Maybe he didn't get enough sleep_, is what he thought. After they finished their meal, they thanked Sonic's mother, grabbed their school stuff, and raced each other out the door. Laughter and cheer floated in the air between them as they went. Sonic's parents stood at the table in silence. Bernie shook her head.

"Jules, you know we have to do something." Jules sighed and ran a hand through his brown fringe.

"Bernie, I know. It's just-"

"'It's just' nothing! Silver is _my _child. _Our _child. We practically raised the poor boy, Jules! Those people don't deserve him! They never have!"

"Bernie, sweetie, calm down." Jules stood up and wrapped his arms around his shaking wife. He squeezed her lightly as she took deep breaths. "There, there. Breathe, baby, breathe. Now, you know I want to take Silver in too. Heck, I'd take Silver in a heartbeat! But, we don't have the legal authorization or ability to. Besides, we have to think of Sonic and, well, you know." Jules gave his wife a pointed look. She sucked in her breath. Bernie quickly remembered who he was referring too.

"Oh. But, he's been fine, hasn't he?" Her husband let go of her and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Liz says yes, but you know I have my doubts." Bernie sighed and gazed at the ground. Jules stared at the wall wearily. A shadowy figure that caused them great grief was somewhere out there, but they could do almost nothing about it now. Bernie's blue eyes watered as she continued to look down.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered. Jules closed his eyes as if to shut away all the pain in his heart.

"Whatever we can. Whatever we can."

* * *

"Silver!" Silver jolted and looked at Sonic.

"Uh, yeah?" They were currently two blocks away from the school. The closer they got the school, the quieter Silver had become. Sonic was basically talking to air by the time Chaos High was in sight.

Sonic already knew something was wrong with Silver. Even when they were kids, he always sensed something. Maybe it was because Silver was practically like his brother? Sonic never questioned it. He just felt it. Silver never wore his sad emotions on his face and never wanted people involved with his problems, and Sonic respected that and never pressured his friend to tell him what was wrong. However, Sonic couldn't help but feel like things were different this time ever since they connected again. The depressed way Silver acted set off an alarm in Sonic's head, and he was a little more concerned than usual. _Is this school really messing with Silver that much? I need to figure out what's going on. _Sonic stopped walking and crossed his arms at his friend.

"Have you even been listening to a word I was saying this whole time?" His voice wasn't exactly angry but irritated and testy. Silver blinked rapidly and tried to find the words, but none came out. He looked so helpless. Sonic sighed internally and decided he would just go easy on him. "The chili dogs, man! The chili dogs!" Silver blinked again and rolled his eyes. Sonic had been going on since last night about finding a chili dog joint around this side of Green Hill Zone. Sonic was a known chili dog addict. He loved the greasy, meat-filled, edible masterpieces. Back at Emerald Town, the best chili dog was located at Uncle Danny's Dogs, a nice little diner with all of Sonic and friend's favorites.

Sonic was so famous for eating the chili dogs there that he got a original recipe for his favorite dog named after him. It was called "Chili Dog a la Sonic".

"Would you drop the chili dog already?"

"No! Silver, I _need _to find a chili dog." Silver shook his head playfully at Sonic.

"You're being overdramatic."

"I am not!" He was. "Dude, what town doesn't have a place for chili dogs? It's not right! I must-no! I _will _find one. I will find the ultimate chili dog!" Sonic raised his fist in the air and declared his statement to the heavens. Silver smacked his hand against his face and shook his head again. Sometimes Sonic was just too much.

"The ultimate chili dog!? That sounds so awesome!" Sonic and Silver jumped at the sound of a bright girl's voice. Turning around, the were greeted by a female hedgehog. She was teenage hedgehog with an odd mix of dark, rust red fur and azure blue fur. Her long spikes were a vibrant, electric crimson with black highlights and were styled into a low ponytail. What made her really stand out was the strain of spikes in her face just above her emerald green eyes. She wore a red t-shirt with black jeans. Sonic totally liked her worn-out, dark red running shoes. She also had a maroon skateboard attached to her backpack. A wicked smile broke out over her face. Sonic and Silver exchanged looks.

"Were you there the whole time?" Silver asked. The strange girl shook her head and smiled again. She seemed friendly.

"No, I wasn't. I was just walking up when I heard _this _cool dude," she pointed at Sonic, "talk about a dream I never knew could come true! Man, chili dogs are so good. Meeting a fellow hedgehog who appreciates them is something else! Oh, my name's Jasmine by the way! I don't usually go by that though. You can call me Jazzy, Jaz, J, or whatever you like." A smile popped on Sonic's face. For some reason, he already like her.

"Hey, Jaz! The name's Sonic! This is my best pal, Silver!" Silver waved politely at Jaz, who waved back. "So, you like chili dogs too?"

"Like them? I _love _chili dogs! They're food from the gods." Sonic's smile grew. Yep, he definitely liked Jasmine. "Hey, do you boys go to Chaos too?" Sonic blinked.

"You go to Chaos High?" Jaz nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, no, it's just... Well, you seem so..." Sonic couldn't quite make the words come out, and Jaz was starting to give him a confused looked. "Oh, never mind." The word Sonic was looking for was "nice". Jasmine seemed to nice and normal to be going to Chaos High. She looked like she belonged to Emerald High. Silver was thinking the same thing as he and Sonic exchanged quick glances. "Are you a sophomore too?"

"Yep! I'm a little behind though. I'm not even 16 yet." Silver cut in and smiled.

"That's fine. We don't care too much about age. We'd still hang with you." Jaz smiled again.

"Really? You guys are really nice. I think we'll be good friends! Hey, wanna come hang out with me at lunch break today? I have a friend who you can meet. I think you'll like her." Sonic looked at Silver, who shrugged. It couldn't hurt them to meet this person. Sonic looked back at Jaz and grinned.

"Why not? We'll be there!" Another grin broke out over her face.

"Sweet! Just come by the football field at the break. We'll be hanging by the bleachers. Oh!" Jaz took out her phone and checked the time. "Thirty minutes before homeroom! I have things to do, so I better run. See ya!" With that, Jaz jogged away. The two Mobians boys looked at each other.

"She was really nice." Sonic commented. Silver agreed.

"Yeah, but I can't believe she goes to our demonic school. Oh well. Let's hurry up!" The two teens dashed ahead and saw Jasmine in the distance. She was quite a ways away from them and didn't hear them behind her. Suddenly, a red pickup truck pulled up over ahead of her, and some other Mobians walked out and headed to school. One of them, a brown and orange striped ferret, looked a Jasmine and scoffed at her as she jogged by.

"What up, skateboard loser? Still trying to go halftime on the turnpikes?" He started to crudely imitate a skateboarder, and his crowd laughed. Jasmine stopped in place at the sound of his words. She slowly turned around with a blank look on her face.

"_What _did you call me?" The ferret sneered at her.

"A skateboard loser, weirdo. Nobody skateboards anymore. It's not mainstream anymore." Sonic and Silver were still feet away from the confrontation but could still hear it. Jasmine still didn't see them though. She slowly cracked her fingers and approached the ferret. "What!? Got something to say!?" Before anyone could react, Jasmine grabbed the ferret's left arm and twisted it. The quick sound of several joints popping went in the air. The ferret let out a harsh cry as his crew stepped back and watched in horror. Sonic and Silver stopped to watched too.

Jasmine's face was still blank, but her green eyes glowed with a new type of fury. _She looks possessed_, Sonic thought.

"Oh," Jasmine said steely, "That's what I _thought _you said." She wretched his arm back and stepped behind him. Quickly, Jasmine kicked at the backs of his knees, and the ferret fell. She whipped her skateboard off and slammed the tail end of it into the ferret's unguarded face. Blood sprayed out from his nose as he jolted and crumbled to the floor. Jasmine stepped back and pointed to the rest of the group. "Understand one thing about me." She breathed in and shrieked with all her might.

"NOBODY CALLS ME A "LOSER" AND LIVES! NOBODY! YOU GOT THAT, PUNKS!?" The group of teens all nodded fearfully. Jasmine breathed a couple times and sighed. "Good. I'll be nice this time. Don't show your faces in front of me again." Placing her board back on her backpack and proceeded to jog off to school.

Sonic and Silver had watched everything. Looks of sheer terror and shock were engraved in their faces. One thing was for certain though:

Jasmine is _definitely _a student of Chaos High.

* * *

"I can't believe were still going." Sonic looked at Silver.

"Why?" Silver stopped walking and looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, THAT GIRL WAS FREAKING PSYCHO!" Sonic shook his head at the alarmed Silver.

"She's not psycho."

"Oh, then what? Is she on her PMS-ing or something? You're better with girls than me. Tell me, Mr. Genius."

"She just has anger problems. She still a nice gal."

"Anger problems? Sonic, are you-"

"Think of her like she's Knuckles turned into a girl."

"_Oh._" Silver immediately thought of the red echidna he knew when they were smaller. "When you say it like that, I guess its fine then." It was lunch break at Chaos High, and Sonic and Silver were currently heading to the football field. Like always, the hallways were pretty bare this time around, so talking was easy. "But, would Knuckles really be classified as the type to have anger problems? I just felt like he was a bit of hothead when we were younger." Sonic shrugged at that.

"I dunno. Maybe you're right." Thinking of his old friend only made Sonic feel down. Sure, he was reunited with Silver, basically his long, lost brother, but he missed his friends back at Emerald. They trotted up to a double door and pushed it open. The minute the fresh air hit them Sonic was done. He moaned. "Freedom! Sweet air! It's here!" Silver gave his friend a look.

"Stop being overdramatic and hurry up." Sonic took a playful swing at Silver, who gave one right back. After goofing around for a second, they walked along the large, grassy football field. There was a huge track field and football field at Chaos. They were separated from each other by a pair of bleachers in the middle. Sonic quickly spotted Jasmine. She was playing around with a football with a Mobian girl watching her. He yelled at her.

"Jaz!" Both girls looked at him, and Jaz smiled and waved them over. They walked over and met with them.

"Hey, guys! I'm so glad you came!" She was bubbly and seemed really energetic. _Still can't believe she beat someone up this morning. _"Oh! This is the girl I wanted you to meet." She stepped back, and a snow white Mobian bat walked up to them. Her turquoise eyeshadow seemed to make her dark teal eyes sparkle. Her mouth was rimmed in a soft pink lipgloss, and she had one silver piercing in her right ear. She wore a black and grey striped sweater dress with a fuchsia heart-shaped belt. Large but elegant, black wings were halfway folded behind her. Sonic looked curiously at her black and pink heart-toed boots. She blinked with her long eyelashes at them. A sweet smile appeared on her lips.

"Hello, boys," she said in a mature yet playful voice. "My name is Rouge. Are you two Sonic and Silver?" Silver blinked before answering.

"Um, y-yeah, that's us! Nice to meet you!" Sonic gave Silver a look while Jaz narrowed her eyes at him. _What's his deal? _

"Why are you acting so nervous, Silver?" Jasmine questioned. Silver shook his head and looked panicked.

"Uh, no! It's not like that. It's just..." He turned on Rouge and gave her a surprised look. "Are you _that _junior girl I heard of?" Sonic cocked his head.

"'_That _junior girl'? What are you talking about?" Before Silver could answer, Rouge started laughing to herself. "And, why is she laughing!?"

"Oh, sorry about that! I thought it was funny. And, yes, I am _that _junior girl, Silver." Silver looked amazed while Jaz looked plain confused. Sonic blew it and threw his hands in the air.

"Will _someone _tell me what's going on!?" Silver turned to Sonic.

"About two weeks before you came here, there was this big scandal involving these cheerleaders from another high school. All of their undergarments were found superglued to the side of some building near our school. Everyone knew about it." Jaz nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. I was walking down the street going home when I saw a leopard-print bra stuck to the wall of that abandoned building near here. Almost choked on my gum from the shock." Silver agreed.

"Yeah, it was shocking. Then, it became really funny. People from Chaos, of course, posted pictures about it everywhere. There was even a sign saying they belonged to the cheerleaders of Rhinord High. Well, of course, they got pissed. They came in here one day with their parents and school administrators, demanding to see this one student. Apparently, they got in some confrontation with some white bat girl a couple days before and figured she went here." Silver gave Rouge a pointed look, and she smirked back.

"How'd you figure it was Rouge though?"

"Albino bats are rare. _Duh._"Sonic nodded while Silver shook his head. "I heard a lot of rumors about you, but really, how'd you get away with it? Weren't they super persistent and wanted to sue?" Jaz placed her hands on her hips and eyed Rouge.

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell me? I would've wiped the floor with those cheerleaders if they hurt you."

"Aw, that's sweet of you, Jazzy, but I was fine. Really. Also, you shouldn't delve into a girl's secrets, Silver. It's rude. Besides, those brats were asking for it. They dared to rudely comment on my precious car! My baby looked _way _better than their yellow monstrosity! Hmph! Whatever, the deed's done now." Sonic was starting to see a common theme in the girls of Chaos. It wasn't pretty, but it was something. _They all don't tolerate crap from anyone. Fighting back is a norm for them. _Jasmine shrugged.

"Okay, I'll leave it be for now, but I want details later!" Rouge rolled her eyes but sweetly smiled and nodded at her friend. "Good. Now, let's play some football, Silver!" Silver looked shocked.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm training! I want to form a football team here at Chaos! Come on!" Sonic went over and sat down as Jaz dragged Silver to the field. He started to pull out a bag of chips from his backpack.

"You don't have football team here!? What type of high school is this?" he asked incredibly. Rouge sat down next to him and pulled out a magazine and a pear from her bag.

"Chaos High isn't really into any physical activities besides gang fights. We have a cross country team, but there's only a few in it. I'd try to form a volleyball team, but no one here has the spirit to do any of that stuff. It's kind of depressing." Sonic frowned at the lack of enthusiasm for sports. At Emerald, you weren't known until you joined a sport, and _everyone _joined a sport. Sonic was in cross country and track and field at Emerald. He was also in football, but he was a usually a benchwarmer, which he didn't mind so much since football wasn't exactly his thing. Rouge sighed as she looked at Jaz and Silver laughing and playing on the field. "I don't know why she tries. She has a good heart, but no one's going to join."

"She's trying though! She's a good person." Rouge gave him a side-glance.

"And, she's taken." Sonic blinked.

"Oh. Wow. Really?" Rouge smiled playfully.

"Yes, she is. He's a nice guy too." Sonic mumbled another "oh", and Rouge smiled some more. "Don't tell me you were thinking of hitting on her?"

"What? No! I was just surprised! I wouldn't of guessed she had a boyfriend."

"Ah, I can agree with you there. You don't see him around much, and she acts so carefree around people, so you assume she's single. Common mistake." Sonic munched on some chips while Rouge eyed him. "You're a nice guy, Sonic." Sonic stopped eating immediately. He was used to getting flirted with by girls, but Rouge is a whole other ballgame. She was older and more mature-looking. _Let's not forget the fact that she's also a student of Chaos High._

"Um, thanks. But, why do you say that?" Rouge smiled deviously.

"I think you're going to make this year a lot more interesting. If you're as much trouble as I've been hearing, then this is going to be fun year for sure." She wasn't flirting with him but complimenting him on his trouble-making skills. _First time I ever got complimented for that._ "Hey." Rouge looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "You should try getting the sports up an running around here again!" Half a chip fell from the blue teen's mouth.

"_Huh? _Wait! Why me!?" Rouge twirled her pear on one of her sharp, white fingernails.

"Why not you? You're already pretty famous around here, and I'm sure people will listen to a guy more than a girl if you know what I mean. Also, I don't know have to describe it, but you have this _aura _around you that sets you apart from everyone else. I think you'll do the job just right." Sonic had to give it to her; she knew what she was saying. Sonic always did have this "presence" so to speak. People were always attracted to him, and it fit his usual charm and style. At Emerald, Sonic was raved about, but at Chaos, he was ridiculed. He had more bruises on his body than usual from the rough treatment in the halls. The frog gut revolt seemed like a good idea at first. Sonic rubbed his arm.

"I don't know, Rouge. If we were at Emerald, it would be a whole different story. But, here? It seems impossible. I'm sorry." Rouge's face fell a little, and Sonic felt bad. He hated disappointing people. She looked out at Jaz and Silver playing.

"It's okay, Sonic. It is a tall order, huh? I just..." Rouge sighed. "I don't really hate it here. I just wished things would change a little, you know? It gets depressing being here after a while." Sonic clenched his fists. He knew what she meant and felt even worse. He got up and asked where he could throw out his trash. "There's a trashcan in between the bleachers. Just go to the end, and you'll find it." He thanked her, and she nodded while popping on gray headphones and turning on some music. Sonic jogged to the very end of the bleachers and searched for a trashcan. He didn't see it looked in between the seats. He saw what looked like the trashcan on the track field and dashed out to it.

"Hey! Watch out!" Sonic jumped and quickly side-stepped out of the way as a blur of black shot towards him. _Was that who I think it was!? _The figure skidded to a halt and ran back towards him. Sonic jumped as he came face-to-face with Shadow. Shadow was wearing black shorts and a grey t-shirt with another v-neck. His fur was popping out agin. He blinked at the black hedgehog in front of him. His eyes were narrowed at Sonic. Sonic chuckled and gave a little, nervous wave.

"Hehe! Hey there! Long time no see!" Sonic wasn't scared per say, but he was in a very awkward situation. Who would've thought that he would find Shadow out here? Sonic sure didn't. Another Mobian jogged up to them as Shadow crossed his arms at Sonic. He wore long, grey track pants and had a grey hooded sweater overshadowing his face.

"What were you thinking? Did you not see me running?" Sonic kicked some dirt with his shoe, and the hooded hedgehog, Mephiles, spoke up. His voice was calm and even but had a strange edge in it.

"I actually thought you were going to hit him, Shadow. I have _never _seen someone do something so stupid in my lifetime before." Sonic seemed down. His first conversation with them, and they already thought he was a moron.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get to the trashcan." He held up his crumpled chip back and cracked a small smile. Neither of the two junior hedgehogs seemed amused. Well, Shadow didn't seem amused. Mephiles just stood there. "Okay, look, I am sorry. I should've watched where I was going. Today and yesterday if that makes you feel any better." No one said anything, and Sonic felt like he was just humiliating himself. He sighed and let his shoulders sag. _I really don't fit in here, do I? _"You know what, forget it. I'll leave." Feeling defeated, Sonic turned to walk away.

"Wait." Sonic looked back at Mephiles. "Are you normally that fast?" He blinked and turned around.

"Uh, yeah. Speed is one of my strong suits. I wasn't go at my top speed though."

"Ever been in cross country?"

"Yeah, I was back in my old high school." For some reason, he didn't feel like mentioning Emerald. Mephiles turned his head to Shadow. Shadow looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You can't be serious. _Him?_" He gestured towards a confused Sonic. Mephiles pulled out a clipboard and wrote stuff down.

"He almost matched your speed, I think. You guys were going to collide, so I couldn't tell for sure."

"But, this guy? Of all the Mobians on this planet, this guy?" Sonic wasn't getting it.

"What'd I do now?" Mephiles turned his head to Shadow, who, in turn, sighed and looked back at Sonic.

"Sonic, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to join our cross country team?"

* * *

It was after school hours, but Sonic was still at Chaos High. The difference? He was currently doing multiple sprints on the track while Mephiles timed him.

After being asked to join cross country, Sonic's day instantly brightened. He agreed due to his love of running and was told to be at the field after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Sonic immediately told Silver, Jasmine, and Rouge, who all cheered for him and wished him luck. Silver couldn't believe Shadow and Mephiles actually asked him and warned Sonic not to screw it up. Sonic heeded the warning and told his parents the wonderful news. They were very proud of Sonic, and he felt proud of himself too. _I'm not exactly "fitting in", but I'm getting somewhere_, he thought.

It was currently Thursday afternoon. Mephiles was tracking down data on Sonic while he ran around. Rouge was at the top of the bleachers reading a book while listening to music. Since she was on good terms with Shadow, she was going to watch Sonic and make sure he didn't get killed for doing something stupid. Silver was at the Maurice household doing homework, and Jasmine was making up a test for math. Mephiles told Sonic to stop running and called him over. Sonic jogged up to him. His bright blue t-shirt was soaked in sweat in the front a bit, and his grey shorts had dirt at their rims. Mephiles was working him hard, but Sonic didn't complain. He liked it.

"Since this is cross country, I must say you have great endurance. We could work little on your terrain skills. You do well in dirt and grass, but you're weak in mud. Your overall speed is amazing. If we were in track season, you'd do well in all running competitions." Sonic beamed.

"Thanks! I'm not sure about that mud part though. I never encountered mud in cross country at my old school. It was always dry dirt." Mephiles stood up and crossed his arms.

"Sounds like your old school pampered you. Around here, pits of mud are all around the trails here. We even get mudslides in the mountains time from time. You're lucky your fast, or you wouldn't be able to recover so quickly when your feet fail you in the mud." That was the thing with Mephiles that Sonic learned. He was very knowledgable and very blunt. He never pulled his punches when it came to analyzing people's weak points. Sonic was getting used to talking to him though. Mysterious or not, he was pretty cool with Mephiles.

"I guess I am lucky. Actually, not to brag, but at my old school, they did call me 'The Fastest Thing Alive'!"

"'The Fastest Thing Alive'? Why?"

"Because I never lost. I went against seniors at a track meet as a freshmen and creamed them!" Sonic did a small dance while Mephiles cocked his head slightly at the sight of him. "I always win my races. Never lost once. I have yet to find someone who can at least match me in speed!" A worthy opponent is all Sonic asked for. Sonic sometimes got bored with winning and earned for greater excitement. He couldn't help being fast, but having no one to match him was a bit boring. Mephiles spoke up with a little dark humor in his normally monotone voice.

"Well, Sonic. I think I found your "special someone"." Sonic gave him a confused look. "Turn around." Sonic turned around and almost came nose-to-nose with Shadow. His eyes bugged out, and he yelled loudly and jumped back. He slammed his hand over his heart in shock.

"W-W-W-What the heck!? Were you there the whole time!? Geez, Shadow! You scared the crap out of me!" Shadow stared cooly at Sonic while Mephiles' shoulders were shaking as if he were laughing silently. "Mephiles! That's not funny! What if he scared me so bad I had heart attack!?" Mephiles only seemed to laugh silently harder, and Shadow looked at him.

"You. Was he serious though? 'The Fastest Thing Alive'?" Mephiles seemed to compose himself and answered.

"I believe so. He sounds pretty sure of himself." These two tend to talk about Sonic like he wasn't even there, which annoyed Sonic, but he didn't say anything.

"Alright then." Shadow turned to Sonic. A small, dark smirk found its way on his mouth. "Race me, Sonic." Sonic blinked twice.

"Wait! Race you? Right here? Right now?"

"Yes. Right here. Right now." Sonic couldn't believe his ears. "What? Scared, Sonic?" That was actually the _opposite _of how he felt. A competitive yet eagerly playful smile formed on Sonic's lips.

"Are you kidding!? I haven't raced anyone forever! Let's not forget I got a taste of your speed earlier when you almost hit me. I am so ready for this! Let''s go, Shadow!" Shadow blinked before his smirk returned full blast.

"This might actually be fun." Mephiles took out a stopwatch.

"You really do like racing, huh, Sonic?" They all walked up to the starting line on the track. Rouge looked over at them and smiled at their little event about to happen. She turned down her music closed her book a little and prepared to watch the show. Sonic grinned at Mephiles while stretching his legs.

"Like it? I _live _for it! Since I never lose, of course." Shadow looked over at him while stretching his arms and smirked again.

"Well, mark this day down in your calendar, Sonic. Because, today a certain someone's losing." Sonic gave him a playful glare.

"Yeah. _You._" Mephiles cut in between.

"Alright, you two." Tension was getting thicker between the two hedgehogs. Both never lost and didn't plan on losing either. "Save it for after the race, when we have a loser. One full lap around the track. I'll time you. Get in positions." Shadow and Sonic crouched down at the starting line. Exchanging one last smug smirk each, they focused on the track in front of them. Mephiles stepped back and began the call off. The muscles in Sonic's back and legs tensed, and hot adrenalin began to seep into his veins.

"On your mark." _I will not lose. _Mephiles rose his starting gun.

"Get set." _It's time to win this. _The hooded hedgehog's finger was poised on the trigger. Sonic and Shadow's bodies tensed at the same time.

"Go." The shot was fired. Then, they were off. Sonic and Shadow flew across the track. The sound of two sets of pounding feet filled the air. The muscles in Sonic's legs cried in joy from the rush and propelled him forward. Shadow, however, wasn't giving up and stayed steadily at Sonic's side. Sonic felt a strange sensation fill the air as they sprinted side by side. _No one's ever gone this far with me before. _Sonic's arms flew at his sides as he keep up with the pace. Suddenly, Shadow started going faster. He was almost half a foot in front of Sonic. Pumping his legs, Sonic closed the tiny gap and let the speed run through him. They were almost done. They only had a couple more feet. Getting over the surprise of the race ending so soon, Sonic let out an incredible burst of speed, but at that same moment, Shadow did the very same. Both teen hedgehogs flew forward at incredible speeds and almost made it to the finish line, but their twin bursts set off a backlash in the air. The shock in the air came back to hit them just as they made it. Sonic tried to push himself forward for the win but was hit by the shock.

Both teens fell at the very finish and tripped up. Sonic's face was harshly smacked by Shadow's hand, and Shadow's lower leg received a harsh scrap from Sonic's foot. The blue hedgehog fell to the ground with a harsh thud while the black one fell to his knees. A dull pain began to spread across Sonic's face. He moaned into the dirt.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." Picking his head up, he coughed and looked through the cloud of dust. They must of went so fast that they picked up and made a dust cloud. Spotting Shadow in the dusty air, Sonic glanced down at his left leg. There was a dirty mark where Sonic hit it but no bleeding. A shadow crossed Sonic's face, and he looked into the sky to find Rouge flying above them. Disbelief was pasted onto her face. Mephiles came running through the dust and approached Shadow.

"Alright, Mephiles. Who won?" The black hedgehog wasn't interested in anything else at the time, and Sonic was neither. As they got up and wiped dust of themselves, Sonic noticed Mephiles hadn't said who yet.

"What's the hold up? Come on! Tell us!" Rouge flew down next to Mephiles, who was standing completely still. Then, he turned to Shadow.

"Shadow. You know my eyes are never wrong, right?"

"Of course. You have perfect vision. Even better than perfect if you want to go there."

"Alright. Then, we have a problem." Sonic and Shadow, both impatient and irritated, exchanged looks before asking.

"What?" Mephiles took a deep breath. He turned to the two of them. The impossible had happened, and this marked the very moment when more trouble would start brewing.

"You guys tied."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: More Trouble? Bring It On! Part 2

* * *

A person can meet over a thousand people in their lifetime. Some will befriend them. Others will enrage them. Then, there are those who downright stupefy them. After the initial reaction of meeting them, how two people start a relationship is very vital. The first time they talk, play, or work together should make things clear on whether they should be friends or not.

"You're lying to me. There's no way I could've tied with..._him_." Shadow gave a Sonic a sharp look and turned back to Mephiles. "Tell me the truth." Mephiles shook his hooded head.

"I'm not lying, Shadow. You didn't win against Sonic, and Sonic didn't win either. It was a tie."

For Sonic, things were just getting more confusing.

He stared at Mephiles in utter shock. Him, Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog, the popular teen who was nicknamed "The Fastest Thing Alive", the blue hedgehog who never lost a race to anyone, had just tied with another hedgehog. An overwhelming feeling came over Sonic as he stood there. _I didn't win? _He blinked a couple of times at the thought surfacing in his head. Shadow didn't believe it either. A similar thought and feeling were moving inside him as well. Both hedgehogs stood in silence. Mephiles broke the silence.

"Alright then. Sonic, take a few more laps around the track before you call it a day. Shadow, go do a couple more lunges in the training room. I'm going to leave now." Shadow gave Mephiles a vexing look while Mephiles began to walk off the field.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" Mephiles turned his head back at the black hedgehog.

"I'm going to take a nap. If you want to join, feel free to do so." With that blunt yet strange remark, Mephiles left the field. It took Shadow a couple moments to compose himself, and then, he proceeded to storm off the field after his hooded friend, muttering curses under his breath. Rouge stepped up to Sonic and waved a hand in his face. He didn't move. Rouge knew how much winning meant to Shadow and figured Sonic was the same. With a small sigh, she gave Sonic a small push in the back.

"Go on. Go do your laps. Hurry up now. I'll go make sure Shadow hasn't slit Mephiles' throat or something." Rouge walked off, and Sonic stumbled up to lanes. Regaining his posture, Sonic began his laps, but his mind was clouded. _I didn't win, but I didn't lose either? This has never happened before. _Indeed, it hadn't happened before.

It happens to athletes time after time. They think they're unbeatable, indestructible, on top of the world. People who win and win and win again do not know the meaning of losing. It is like being sprayed with cold water when you are at your hottest. It is like giving your very best on a test, but you end up flunking it. It is like having everything you could ever want for one moment, and it is stripped away from you, leaving you naked and bare of value.

In short, it is the worst feeling in the world for Sonic the Hedgehog, but the thing was he didn't lose either. _But, I still didn't win. _Sonic jogged along with his head in the clouds. He wasn't exactly angry or disappointed, just shocked and confused. Sonic continued to jog in a weary stupor until a voice from above called out to him.

"Sonic!" Sonic glanced up at the sky and saw a large shadow passing the sun. The slightly bulky silhouette and strong voice could only belong to one Mobian teen he knew. Disbelief and slight happiness crossed his face as a familiar red echidna landed in front of him.

"Knuckles!?" Knuckles grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The one and only!" The fiery furred Mobian was wearing a tan t-shirt with worn out blue jeans. A piece of his white crest birthmark poked out at the top. Sonic smiled down upon his familiar red shoes. They had a yellow stripe across them, silver plates with bolts on both, and lime green cuffs. Strange taste, but Sonic always thought they were the coolest. Only someone like Knuckles could pull them off anyway. Knuckles gave Sonic a bear hug while the slightly slimmer and shorter Mobian laughed.

"Jeez! What's with all the affection? You miss me that much?" Sonic was joking, but he couldn't deny in his heart how happy it made him to see his friend again. Sonic squeezed Knuckles back and pulled out of the hug. "Oh boy. You got taller too! You're a giant, Knuckles! A giant!" Knuckles waved him off.

"I'm like three inches taller than you. Get a grip!" They laughed and smiled at his words. "So, I take it you go here now, huh?" Sonic's mood dropped a bit, but he still smiled. He wasn't sure how any of his old friends would react to him going to Chaos, so he didn't contact anyone or anything. He knew he'd face the music sometime, but he just wasn't quite ready yet. He shrugged despite his stomach churning dangerously within him.

"Heh. Yeah, what can I say? It's not Emerald, but it's close enough." Knuckles nodded and didn't say anything. "So, why are you here anyway?"

"Oh. Me? I was just doing errands for my dad. He's always got something for me to do, I swear." Despite saying that like a normal teen would, Sonic knew better that Knuckles loved to do work for his dad. He was a very traditional and family-oriented young man regardless of how people saw him to be. Knuckles enjoyed being on his lonesome and having time to himself, but he would always hang out with Sonic and their friends and do work for his dad and other family members when he needed to. "He needed me to drop off some car parts at a partner's house. Nothing major. It was just two engines, an exhaust system, and two mufflers." Sonic's jaw dropped.

"Two engines!? You carried two at the same time!? How far did you carry them!?" Knuckle scratched his head before answering.

"A couple miles or so, I guess." Sonic shook his head. Knuckles was blessed with super strength. It was a very rare and powerful ability, but for some reason, Knuckles had too much of it. Should a five year-old be able to pick up a vending machine with ease? Even if they weren't, Knuckles did and could do so much more. Sonic remembered how his dad would tell Knuckles' dad to get Knuckles checked up on. A strength ability like his shouldn't have been unlocked at such a young age, but Knuckles' dad would brush it off and focus on training Knuckles in handling his strength. Sonic was never really worried about him, but one could only imagine what would happen to someone who made Knuckles mad.

"Of course it was a couple miles. Seriously, Knuckles, your dad needs to buy you a car." Knuckles sighed wearily. Even though he was a little more than half a year older than Sonic and in the same grade as him, Knuckles already received his license by mistake. His height and build made him look older than most would believe.

"You _know _he's never going to do that. That old man's so stubborn sometimes." They walked over to the edge of the field and leaned near the fence. Knuckles frowned lightly. "This isn't a fence. This is _barbed wire_. Seriously, Sonic, why are you here?" Sonic groaned internally. It wasn't fair to keep Knuckles in the dark anymore. Sonic explained everything to Knuckles. He explained his problems with his parents, Silver, Espio, Shadow, and Mephiles. As he finished, Knuckles stared at him with a frown on his face. "Well, your life got crappy real fast." Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"Geez, thanks, Knuckles." Even though he said it bluntly, you could still hear the hurt in his voice. Knuckles, being a good listener, heard this and sighed.

"That's not what I meant, Sonic. What? You want me to say, "Boo hoo! Poor you!"? Life happens, Sonic, and sometimes we aren't always in control of it. Now, I do feel bad for you, but I'm not gonna apologize and get all depressed with you. Yeah, that would make me good friend. But, a _great _friend would tell you to stop crying, pick your sorry butt up, and keep going. Understand me?" Sonic blinked and smiled lightly at his fiery friend.

"Well, geez, thanks, Knucklehead." Knuckles smiled back.

"No problem. Besides, you got Silver now! Lucky! Hey, how's he doing?" Sonic's smiled vanished at the mention of Silver's name. He quickly gave Knuckles the dish on Silver. Knuckles frowned again at the mention of his old friend's moody attitude. "I bet this has something to do with his parents."

"Why would you say that?"

"When Silver moved away, I asked my dad about him. He told me Silver's parents were pretty unstable. They'd be together one moment and separated the next. They were always fighting and doing meaningless crap, and they had no time for Silver." Sonic's heart dropped. _Silver... _"I guess I can relate to him, you know?" Knuckles' parents were divorced, and Knuckles lived with his dad. He hasn't seen his mom since he was three. Sonic gave Knuckles a sad look.

"Are you ever going to even try to see your mom again?" Knuckles bristled at the question crossed his arms. Pain and confusion seemed to seep into his violet eyes.

"I... I don't know. Can we not talk about that anymore? Please." Sonic didn't say a word. There aways was this big deal about his parents' divorce. Sonic never knew but didn't really have the heart to ask. He stood next to his friend in an understanding silence. "Thanks. Anyways, I'll talk to Silver. Talking to him might actually be sort of nice." Sonic noticed the slightly disheartened tone of Knuckles voice and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"What's up with you?" Knuckles shrugged heavily.

"I haven't been feeling so hot, you know? Things haven't been so cool after you left."

"Why? What happened?" Knuckles didn't speak. "Knuckles, you can tell me. What the heck's happening? Does it have to do with Emerald?" Knuckles sighed, and then, he groaned to himself.

"Fine, I tell you." He took a deep breath in and blew it out slowly. "Honestly, ever since you left, things have been utter crap. I got kicked off the football team, I got dumped by my girlfriend, I'm flunking TechEd, and I've lost my favorite CD. You know it. It's the "Freelance Ferrets' Flight" CD album remix I begged my dad to let me go get. I waited for _five hours_ in a sweaty, congested sidewalk with hundreds of other Mobians to get. I waited so long to get that freaking CD, and now, it's gone!" Knuckles covered his face in his fists. "I just can't do it. Everything and everyone are being so crappy." Sonic smirked.

"Welcome to the club, brother! As a great friend, let me tell you to stop crying, pick your sorry butt up, and keep going!" Sonic smiled at Knuckles, who rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Guess I'm a hypocrite then, huh?" Sonic shook his head.

"Nah, you're just a teenager." Knuckles laughed while Sonic smiled. "But, why did you get kicked off the team? You were great! You were the best quarterback Emerald had ever seen, and when you played center," Sonic whistled. "You were unstoppable. You tackled those guys like you were a pro! What happened?" Knuckles shrugged.

"I don't know. Like, when you left, things got weird." Sonic cocked an eye ridge and made a face. "I'm serious. The minute you left I was out! My dad's all disappointed in me, and I hate to admit it, but I'm a bit bored without football." Sonic nodded. He felt the same a bit until he joined cross country. _If only I could get Knuckles to join a sport... _Then, an idea struck him. It was weird-no, scratch that-it was _insane_, but it would help Knuckles and someone else he knew. Sonic spoke without thinking anymore on it.

"Do you wanna join the football team here?" Knuckles blinked and looked at the blue teen.

"You mean Chaos' football team? I mean, do you even _have _one here?"

"Yeah, we do. A friend of mine, Jasmine, is starting one. You should help set it up!" Knuckles thought for a moment in silence. "Come on, Knuckles, please!? People here would definitely listen to you more than me. Trust me. I'm not popular in a good way here. Plus, it will make Jasmine really happy!" Knuckles looked at Sonic.

"Is it even possible? Sonic, I go to a different school." Sonic knew this and brushed it aside. If there was someone who could pull the strings around that, it was Rouge. He waved it off.

"Don't worry about that. I got it covered." Knuckles still hesitated, but Sonic was insistent. If there was someone who could make a winning team, it was Knuckles. Speaking of Rouge also, out of the corner of his eye, Sonic spotted her walking back onto the field. She climbed the bleachers, paying Sonic and Knuckles no mind, and sat back down. She placed her headphones back on, turned up her music, and resumed reading. Another idea popped into Sonic's head, and he smirked lightly. Jerking a thumb at Rouge, he spoke.

"And, I'll toss in a date with her as an added bonus." Knuckles glanced on over at the albino bat girl. Her long, tan legs poked out of her black denim skirt. Her curves were suitably outlined by her black sweater. Her dark teal eyes glimmered elegantly against her snowy fur. In short, she looked stunning, and Sonic knew it. Knuckles stared at Rouge in utter silence. Knuckles usually never dated girls for looks, and he had just got out of a relationship, but there was just something about Rouge... Knuckles gulped and looked at victorious-looking hedgehog.

"When does practice start?"

* * *

Sonic was feeling good. He was currently hanging up flyers for football tryouts in his school's hallways. After chatting with Knuckles a little bit more, they decided to have tryouts Friday afternoon at the school. Sonic told Jasmine, who was over the moon in happiness, and printed out a bunch of flyers for the tryouts. Rouge was also excited, and when Sonic explained Knuckles' "student-from-another-school" situation, she said, "Don't you worry. I got it covered.". Sonic forgot to explain to her about promising Knuckles a date with her but decided to worry about it later. After all, he was Sonic. Matching up pals on dates wasn't too hard for him. Smiling to himself, Sonic rushed down the hallways, pasting on more flyers.

It was 5th period, and Sonic received permission from his teacher to post up posters for football. Excited and quick, Sonic dashed around a corner only to be stopped by something incredibly large. He bounced off the large presence and fell to the ground. The posters flew from his hands. _What the-! Was that a brick wall or something!? _Sonic sat up and observed the teens in front of him. They were large and powerful-looking. Menace and rage steamed off their muscles. One Mobian bear, in particular, looked down on Sonic. His fur was jet black, and his burnt orange eyes stared at Sonic. There were scars on his face, and his wounded, darkened skin poked through. A black, leather jacket and blue jeans dressed his bulging body. Sonic quickly glanced at his dark hiking boots with spikes. A growl erupted from the bear's throat.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic blinked up at the teen. Menacing, he was, but Sonic couldn't afford being looked down upon. He was starting to get the hang of things at Chaos and wasn't going to be looked at as weak anymore. Sonic picked himself up and stared up at the bear. He had to be a good six inches taller than the blue teen, but Sonic stood tall.

"Name's Sonic. Who are you?" Sonic's voice was cool and plain. He didn't want to seem startled by the bear and his friends' presence. The bear narrowed his eyes at the cool-toned hedgehog.

"Brick. The name's Brick. And, you, Sonic, have some explaining to do." Brick and his friends stared down on the hedgehog. Sonic was clearly smaller than them, but he knew he could always run if the situation called for it. He didn't want to pick a fight at school, especially if the school was Chaos. Sonic held up his hands as if to feign defeat.

"Oh, just now? Sorry 'bout that. I was in a bit of a rush." Brick sneered at Sonic's response.

""In a bit of a rush"? Well, maybe you shouldn't "rush" so much. Wouldn't do so well in a bedroom performance if you know what I mean." The group of larger teens laughed while Sonic grounded his teeth. _That was SO uncalled for! _Sonic narrowed his eyes at Brick.

"Look man, I'm not here for your stupid jokes. I'm leaving." Sonic quickly picked up his posters and made move to walk around Brick. Brick seized the hedgehog's upper arm and tossed Sonic back. Some of the bear's friends pushed Sonic forward, causing the hedgehog to lose his breathe for a moment. Sonic gasped and glared at the Mobian bear. "The heck was that for!?" Brick growled loudly at him and raised his grey claws.

"You don't go anywhere until I'm done talking to you." Sonic clenched his fists. He really didn't want to pick a fight. He knew a fight against him and the powerhouses in front of him would not end well. Brick's friends started to jeer and threaten the silent hedgehog in front of them.

"Let's give this little hedgie a dunk in the garbage can out back!"

"Nah, I wanna beat him up until he cries for mommy."

"Hey, how about we kick his ass then hang him from the third floor windows?"

"Oh! I like that idea!" The larger Mobians started to agree on what to do with him, and Sonic felt even more nervous than before. He could sense a scuffle about to break out and didn't want any part of it. Brick nodded at his friends suggestions until he saw the posters in Sonic's hands.

"Hey." Sonic, who was about ready to bolt, looked back at Brick. "What are those for?" He pointed to the posters in Sonic's hand. Sonic hesitated a moment before handing one over.

"They're for football tryouts after school. We're making a team, and they're being held at the field." Brick took one while Sonic silently thought to himself. _I don't like this guy, but hey, who knows? If he joins, maybe Knuckles will put him in line or something. _Sonic almost laughed to himself at that. Brick was still reading the poster. Then, he tore it to shreds before the blue hedgehog's eyes. Sonic narrowed his eyes at the bear. "What was that for!?" Brick sneered down at him.

"Like anybody would join such a pussy sport like football!" Brick's pals agreed and laughed at that. All Sonic could think about was how much time Jasmine and him had spent making the flyers. Rage seeped into his veins quickly, and Sonic finally snapped.

"You! You're such a-" An angered growl ripped at Sonic's throat, threatening to be let out. "Whatever! Just get the hell out of my way!" Sonic pushed past Brick and began to stalk off. Brick turned and glared at the hedgehog's back. He charged at Sonic with a claw raised. Hearing someone come up behind him, Sonic quickly side-stepped out of the way and turned on Brick. "Now what!?" Brick growled at the fast blue teen.

"You're dead meat." Him and his friends started to go at Sonic. Sonic grounded his teeth again. Because of his anger, the situation had taken a turn for the worse. Brick slashed at his head, but Sonic simply tucked and ducked under it. Two of his friends, an alligator and an elephant, charged at the blue teen with full force. Sonic dashed out of the way just in time and narrowly dodged another horizontal hit from Brick. He looked at Brick and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want to fight, Brick!" He was still ducking and dodging, but they were enclosing him in a circle. _This isn't good! _Brick grinned and flashed Sonic his sharp primitive teeth.

"Too bad, hedgie! Because now, you're all mine!" They went to grab a hold of Sonic, who was trapped in the middle. Sonic resisted to yell as rough hands tried to grab at him from all sides. He was held in the middle and struggled for freedom. The posters dropped to the floor, but Sonic couldn't pick them back up. Twisting and pulling, Sonic tried to escape but with no avail. "Give up already!" Sonic was about to snap back when another voice sounded in the hallway.

"What is going on here!?" All heads snapped to the left as a teacher came into view. It wasn't just any teacher though. Sonic gulped when he saw Zavok walk up. He was wearing another brown suit and had a briefcase in his hand. He glared hotly at the group of teenage boys. "Well!? Did you not hear me? What's going on!?" The larger teens jumped back from Sonic in fear almost and gave the blue teen room. Sonic's clothes were tattered. His jeans were wrinkled, and his navy blue jacket was ruffled up while his white shirt underneath was torn a little. Even his trademark red shoes had a couple scuffs on them. Sonic smoothed out his jeans and spoke up first.

"They attacked me! That's what happened! I was trying to get away, but they still went after me!" Sonic knew being a tattletale was totally childish and preferred to settle his problems on his own, but he didn't want to get into any trouble. Brick glared at Sonic and spoke.

"Not even true! The little hedgie started it." Sonic felt a vein tighten somewhere on his head.

"And, would you_ please _make his stop calling me "hedgie"?" Zavok looked at the teens for a moment. Sonic almost felt triumphant. With the way he looked compared to the way the others looked, he knew Zavok had no reason to not believe him. Things were looking good for him. Zavok stared at all the teens for a moment more before answering. He crossed his arms at the students with authority.

"I have a just enough mind to suspend you for your derogatory actions." Sonic let out a breathe of relief while Brick glowered at him. Zavok cut his eyes at Sonic. "I meant _you_, Mr. Maurice." Sonic's eyes widened. _Evil teacher say what now!? _

"M-Me? What did I do? Mr. Zavok, _I _was attacked!"

"Oh, really? You were? Is that what happened, Mr. Wild?" Brick blinked at Zavok. It took him a moment to understand what was happening, and he instantly liked it. A sincere yet plainly evil smile appeared on his face.

"Why, yes, Mr. Zavok. That is exactly what happened." Sonic couldn't believe his ears. "Sonic here messed with us, so it only normal that me fight back. Right, guys?" The other members of his group caught on and nodded along. Sonic cut in quickly.

"No! That's not what happened! They're lying! They're not even supposed to be here!" Zavok looked back at Brick.

"Why are you boys out here? You have permission from your teacher, I presume? Setting up a project or doing a errand?" Something wasn't right with that last statement, and Sonic knew it. _He's giving them an alibi, isn't he!? _Brick nodded and cut his eyes at Sonic.

"Actually, we were setting up posters for football tryouts for this afternoon." The blue hedgehog grew cold at his words. "We were doing a pretty good job until the hed-oh. Sorry, I meant _Sonic_ appeared. He trampled on the rest over there." Brick gestured over to the flattened posters on the floor. Zavok nodded, pleased with the answer he received.

"I can see that. Well, good of you boys. What of you, Mr. Maurice? Skipping class? How distasteful." Of all people, it was Brick and his friends who were skipping. Sonic's jaw fell, and he shot back.

"No! I was not! _I _was setting up posters! They interrupted me! Can't you see that!?" Zavok ignored his disrespectfulness and shrugged lightly. He was about to leave too.

"Oh, really? It seems to me you cut class, offended your peers, and started a little fight that you couldn't quite win." Zavok clicked his tongue. "Typical of you ego-inflated hedgehogs." Sonic stood there in utter silence. Rage and disbelief coursed through him like electricity. Zavok had no right to accuse him of wrongdoing or insult his species. The young hedgehog's face grew slightly red as he spoke to the mean teacher.

"Hold it right there." His voice was almost deadly, and anyone could hear the anger in it. Zavok, noticing this, looked at the teen in slight amusement.

"Yes, Mr. Maurice? You're going to apologize to your classmates?" Brick and his gang stared at Sonic along with Zavok. Sonic breathed in and out slowly.

"First off, you have _no _right to disrespect my species like that. I don't care if you're a teacher or the freaking King of Mobius! You have no right! Second, I'm not apologizing for anything. I did nothing wrong, and you know it. Third, do it." Sonic threw up his hands and gave Zavok an irritated yet bored look. "Give me a punishment. I know you're going to. You might as well get it over with." In all his life of teaching, Zavok never encountered a student like Sonic. All who faced him were either intimidated or scared witless. Zavok narrowed his eyes in disgust at the defiant Mobian teen in front of him. He'd have his rightful revenge soon.

"Seven thousand words. Three thousand synopsis. You already know the conditions. Bring it on Monday." He turned to Brick and the others, who watched Sonic talk back to Zavok in shock and surprise. There were rumors of there being a kid who stood up to Zavok, but none of them figured it was Sonic. "As for you boys, come to my classroom. It's my planning period, so I'll be much obliged to write you all passes to class. Your peer will be picking up the trash on the ground." By trash, he meant the flyers. Sonic crossed his arms and grunted.

"Whatever." Zavok flinched but didn't say anything back. Clenching his fists, he stalked down the hallway. Brick and his friends shot Sonic a mix of disbelieving and dirty looks before following. When the hallway was empty, Sonic dropped to his knees and slowly began to pick up papers. He never had to deal with crap like that back at Emerald. A teacher defending the students, who were at wrong, was completely unfair. Even worse, Sonic was insulted and punished again by Zavok. A bitter taste filled his throat, and Sonic tried to swallow it back, but he couldn't deny how upset and hopeless he felt at the moment. _Will things ever go right for me again? _Suddenly, Sonic heard something to his right. He looked right and saw a Mobian teen leaning against the hallway wall.

He was a bear, just like Brick, but he was different. He had light golden fur and cool gray eyes. His snout was covered in pale fur, and he had long pieces of fur acting as a fringe while the rest stuck out like a wild ponytail from his red and orange cap. He wore a taupe brown jacket and russet brown jeans. His hands were engulfed in brown yellow tipped mitts. Sonic glanced down at the copper and sepia winter boots with a red strap over them both. The bear had his arms crossed at Sonic and was looking at the hedgehog with a bored expression on his face. He was large and buff like Brick and his gang, but he was different than them. He seemed slimmer and more laid back than the others. Sonic gazed at the mysterious bear in front of him.

"Um, shouldn't you be heading over to Zavok's with the rest of your pals?" The Mobian bear said nothing, which only made Sonic more suspicious. Thinking back, Sonic didn't see that bear attack him like the others did. He didn't remember seeing him even harass him like the others did too. _Was he just standing there while everything went down? _Sonic thought of this and jerked suddenly when he saw the bear move. He slowly walked over to Sonic and kneeled down in front of him. Silently, the Mobian bear picked up all the posters and handed them all except one to Sonic. "T-Thanks?" Sonic took the posters, and the bear nodded. He picked up the last one and waved it while giving Sonic a sly yet friendly smile. Tucking it in his pocket, he got up and walked off towards Zavok's room.

Sonic wasn't sure what just happened, but he believed he just recruited someone on the Chaos football team.

* * *

"Come on, Knuckles! It's your time to shine!" Jasmine pushed Knuckles over towards the group of Mobian teens. Knuckles looked at them and planted his feet firmly in the ground.

"How about not now?" Sonic shook his head at his friend and pulled Knuckles' arms.

"It's now or never, buddy! Come on! You can't be _that _shy!" Knuckles groaned while Jasmine laughed. School had ended, and Sonic was outside with Knuckles and Jasmine, ready to begin football tryouts. When 5th period ended, most of the posters were tore down, crudely drawn on, or plainly ignored by the student body of Chaos. Sonic was a bit discouraged until he saw some Mobian teens talking about actually going to the tryouts. Now, there was a sizable amount of teenage boys, who were ready to give it a try. All they needed was for Knuckles to make a little speech and start the tryouts. Knuckles looked over at the group and sighed. He wasn't really afraid of the group of Chaos High students, but he was afraid of speaking in front of such a large crowd. Being a quiet loner, Knuckles was never really good with public speaking but was starting to get the hang of it by hanging out with Sonic.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." He pulled away from the two hedgehogs' grips and approached the teens. Everyone quieted down as Knuckles stepped forward. The red Mobian cleared his throat. "Welcome to football. Today, we're going to test all of you on your strengths and weaknesses, so let's get this started. My name's-" A deep, gruff voice cut him off.

"Lame!" Knuckles looked out at the crowd.

"Who said that?" Sonic already knew and gazed over at the bleachers. Sitting there was Brick and his crew. He narrowed his eyes as Brick stood up and approached them. _Not this time_, Sonic thought, and he walked up too.

"If you're not here to try out, you don't have to be here, Brick!" Some guys gave Sonic room as he walked up. Brick glared at the blue teen.

"Shut up! I didn't come here to hear the shit from your mouth." He turned to Knuckles, who looked confused by the bear's presence. "I came here to hear the shit from his." His pals laughed as Knuckles clenched his spiked, gloved fists. Jasmine stepped up with a blank look on her face, but anyone could see the menace in her eyes.

"Leave now like good little boys, or bring your heads down to my feet and get crushed." She threatened evenly. Brick showed no signs of being fazed and brushed her off.

"Don't make me laugh." Him and his crew walked closer, and he bumped Knuckles. Sonic quickly made a grab at Jasmine before she could try to tear Brick's head off. The action almost wretched his arms out of his sockets, but he managed. _Ow! Jeez! Silver! Does it really take this long to go to the bathroom!? He better hurry up before we have mass murder on our hands! _Brick's men circled up on the red echidna and glared down on him. Knuckles didn't move. Brick looked out to the teens trying out. "What's the point in trying out for such a lame sport like this? All you're gonna do is run around like chickens with their heads cut off! Especially with a captain like that!" He jerked a beefy thumb at Knuckles. "This scrawny-looking _mole _ain't gonna help you any!" Sonic paused at that comment.

Now, echidna's and hedgehogs are almost like cousins in the family of mammals. Moles are close to them too, but there is a huge difference. Mobian moles tend to be very unsanitary, have foul sets of teeth, and have snotty yet demeaning attitudes. Brick calling Knuckles a mole, which is a very offensive insult that echidnas do not take lightly, is like him calling _Sonic _and _Jasmine _moles too. Jasmine glared at Brick with unwavering anger while Sonic simply dropped his arms from her. With an annoyed expression set deep on his face, he pointed a finger at Brick and commanded Jasmine.

"Sic him, Jaz." Jaz shrieked and charged at Brick, but one of his pals got in her way.

"Not so fast, Ms. Hazard!" Jasmine stopped and raised her fist up at him.

"MOVE NOW OR BLEED NOW!" The Mobian teen laughed and narrowed his eyes at her.

"No chance! Mr. Zavok said if a certain "Ms. Hazard" caused any trouble, he'll be writing up her suspension like that!" Jasmine froze and gaped at the teen. Sonic couldn't believe his ears. _They have support from Zavok to do this!? _

"T-That's not fair!" Jaz whined. Brick and his men laughed at the powerless female hedgehog, and Sonic gritted his teeth. Before he could do anything, someone cleared their throat. He looked over at a steely Knuckles. Knuckles pushed past Brick and approached the group of teens ready to tryout again. As he spoke to them, his voice grew louder and commanding.

"Student representatives for the Chaos High football team. Are you really gonna stand there and take this?" He looked out to the group of teenage boys. "Man. Never in my life have I _ever _met a group of sorry-faced wusses!" As if on cue, all the teens gave Knuckles deadly glares while he smirked lightly. "What? Got something to say?" Growls erupted from the group as Sonic and Jasmine watched in curiosity. What was Knuckles doing? Knuckles held up his hands in fake defeat. "Oh. Sorry. Did I hurt your little feelings?" A wolf barked out at Knuckles.

"Take that back!" Knuckles turned on him and barred his teeth.

"Take back what!? The truth!? Like heck! Listen up!" He stared down at all of them. "If you're going to stand there and take all that crap, then get out of here. However, if you want to work hard, kick some other schools' football teams' snotty butts, freaking dominate the competition, and show EVERYBODY what happens when they mess with Chaos High, you better stay the fuck where you are!" All the guys roared and cheered at Knuckles. Determination and competitiveness shot through them all. Knuckles' words had spoken to them. Jasmine jumped up and cheered.

"Alright!" A wide grin broke out over Sonic's face. Him and Knuckles exchanged excited glances. Knuckles turned back and raised his hist in the air.

"WE'RE GONNA TAKE THIS SCHOOL TO THE TOP! WHO'S WITH ME!?" Knuckles boomed. A roar erupted from the newly-made team, and every one of them smiled and cheered. Sonic looked back at Brick with triumph on his face. Brick growled and retreated with his sullen crew at his side. Just then, Rouge and Silver came running onto the field. Sonic gave them a happy grin.

"Man, did you guys miss the fun or what? Had a fun potty-break, Silver?" Silver rolled his eyes at Sonic while Rouge looked out the boys and Jaz.

"I guess we did." She paused and gazed admirably at Knuckles, who was chatting animately with the wolf from before, and turned back to Sonic. "This is amazing." Silver nodded.

"I'll say!" Before Sonic could say anything more, a certain light gold bear appeared in his view.

"Hey!" The bear turned, smiled, and walked towards Sonic. Sonic smiled at him. "So, you really did come? Awesome!" Rouge looked up at the bear and smiled too.

"Well, I didn't know you liked football, Bark." The golden bear, Bark, shrugged and smiled a bit. Silver joined in.

"Yeah, me neither!" Silver gestured to Bark for Sonic. "This is Bark. He's in our grade." Sonic stretched his hand out to the bear.

"Name's Sonic! Pleased to meet ya!" They shook hands, and Sonic continued talking. "By the way, thanks again for helping me with those flyers the other day. It's good to see you're joining though." Bark nodded while Silver gave Sonic a confused look.

"Flyers?" Sonic then remembered he never got to tell Silver about his first encounter with Brick and his goons. He waved it off.

"It was nothing. Just Brick and his pals being jerks while I was setting up posters for football. At least _one _bear I know has a heart!" Rouge and Silver stared at Sonic silently. "What?" They turned to Bark, who was staring at the ground sheepishly. Rouge, who was clearly agitated by his silence, swatted Bark on the arm.

"Brick's back!? Why didn't you say anything!?" Bark flinched at her tone, and Sonic blinked at Rouge.

"Whoa! Rouge, calm down! What's the big deal?" Silver shook his head.

"The big deal is that Brick is back." Sonic looked confused then Silver explained. "Brick is bad news, Sonic. Sure, Shadow is bad too, but he won't harass you and make your life a living hell like Brick will. Some students have been sent to hospitals for what Brick's done to them. He's even put some in comas! Let's not forget the few but known cases where there were guys who tried to take their own lives and almost succeeded. Yeah, Sonic. He's _that _bad. He once ran down this teacher with his truck for giving him detention." Rouge shook her head.

"Poor Mr. Jenkins." Sonic's eyes widened.

"H-He's not..." Silver shook his head.

"Of course not. That would get Brick expelled at most." _At most!? That should get him sent to prison! _"He's paralyzed from the waist down and had a serious concussion. I also heard that Brick's tires ran right onto his face, so it's messed up too." Sonic stared in horror at Silver's statement.

"How the heck is he not expelled!?" Rouge huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's Chaos High. There's really no penalty for beating up a bunch of students here and there. He's also in cahoots with the really twisted teachers here. They let him get away with all sort of crap, and they basically give him hit-jobs to do too. Hmph. And, I thought _I _connections." Never in his life has Sonic heard of such a twisted scenario at a high school. Brick was trouble, and everyone knew it. Silver began listing off things on his fingers.

"Mess with Brick? You're dead. Talk back to Brick? You're dead. Scratch up Brick's car? You're dead. Rat out on Brick? You're dead. Get involved with Brick's brother? You're dead." Sonic blinked at Silver.

"Brick's brother? Who's the poor soul that's related to _that _guy?" Silver and Rouge silently stared up at sheepish-looking Bark. Sonic looked at Bark and gaped. At that very moment, he began to see the resemblance. Rouge placed her hands on her hips and spoke to Bark.

"Have anything to say for yourself, Mr. Bark Wild?" And, at that very moment, Sonic realized Bark might be more trouble than he was worth.


End file.
